


Gangbangers and Beauties

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bar fights, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cocaine Use, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gangs, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Journalism, News Media, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), Partying, Slow Burn, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Eliza Cohen, AKA Red, has spent most of her life wanting to be a detective, but working for L.A. Times was just as good, especially since most of the staff were considered the lowest role in society. That paired with her love for investigation and photography made her one of the best journalists out there, but after a run-in with the wrong people, she's about to find out just how much she loves her job.Elena Alvarez is the leader of one of the most respected gangs in Los Angeles, but as their clean streak starts to slip, she turns to someone unexpected for help, but of course all things come with a cost. Neither of them know it yet.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen, Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano, Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam/Azucena Rocío "Amaru" Quispe, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	1. A Leader, A Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually digging this story ngl. It was originally going to be smut, but then I was like imagine Mira in a tank top and being a badass.
> 
> Also, you will notice that at the start of each chapter will be an excerpt from one article in the chapter, sort of an intro to the content.

_ Cities are never free of crime. Every day someone gets robbed, someone gets shot, someone gets killed. It’s a cycle that catches the attention of law enforcement and news outlets everywhere, but sometimes it’s a crime that never sees the light of day, just like the victims who die at the hands of the suspects. Just like hostages who are taken and held for ransom, or journalists who are kidnapped for questioning by gang leaders. _

_ Gang leaders like- _

* * *

“Boss, what do we do with this one?”

Elena took a long drag of the cigarette between her fingers, exhaling deeply after a few seconds of holding it in, releasing the smoke into the cold, stale air of the dimly lit basement. She flicked the ash onto the concrete floor, relishing in the fearful look on the face of the woman who was kneeling before her. Her men had found the woman snooping around an alleyway nearby, shooting photos on the camera that was now set on the table. It was a nice camera, one that any professional photographer would carry around. Especially a photographer for the city newspaper.

Heavy breathing could be heard as she exhaled rapidly through her nose. The rope around her wrists was starting to burn against her skin and the duct tape over her mouth was beginning to make breathing a lot harder. She had no clue where she was, bright green eyes darting around, searching for some way out of this place. Or a way she got in. The basement was large, about 750 square feet total. There wasn’t much in the room, just a bookcase along the farthest wall, the table next to the chair Elena sat, and a few boxes behind her. 

“Leave her right there. I have some matters to discuss, so leave us be. If I need anyone, I’ll call. Lock the door on your way out.” The Spanish woman dropped the cigarette and crushed it beneath her boot before she stood from her seat and walked over to the woman. She ripped off the piece of silver tape and tossed it somewhere behind her. “State your business in my part of town, Red.”

Red. A nickname given to the young photographer because of her hair. It wasn’t dyed, it was natural. Something she could thank her grandmother and great-grandmother for. That, and her forest green eyes.

“I’m not telling you anything,” the woman growled out. Yes, she was scared, but she wouldn’t show it. Suddenly, she smelled it. The scent of pine and leather. This woman was an alpha, something she knew already, but it was confirmed by the scent. Physically, Elena could’ve been mistaken for a beta. She was short and lean, but she had the muscle definition and that predatory look in those brown eyes, a clear sign of her role in society. It was the same look she was given all those years ago when she wrote her first article about the gangs in the city. She had received backlash for the printing of unsolicited photos, and eventually was hunted down by Elena’s gang: Las Serpientes de Cascabel.

Many people asked why she was a target, and she always shrugged her shoulders, but the answer was clear. Red had released an article prior about one of the gang’s late members: Ryad Ramírez Al-Hassar, or Jackal to some.

Ryad was like a brother to Elena, both having grown up together in the streets of Madrid. One a beta, the other an alpha. They got along very well, which wasn’t surprising. Betas were naturally peaceful with both alphas and omegas. They had gone separate ways when Ryad became involved with drugs and robbery. Elena had decided to study mechanical engineering, which many people thought was weird for a female where she was born, but when she bared her teeth and snarled, they stated otherwise. One day she got into a fight with another alpha who was attempting to mate her partner at the time, a young woman who was sought after by many people. She ended up getting expelled and her girlfriend eventually broke up with her some weeks later. It was after an event in which Ryad invited Elena to join his crew in a small store robbery. One turned into two which quickly turned into three. From there, they traveled across the coast, searching for people to rob. They had been successful until they got cocky.

Months and months spent planning a heist that was attempted at a jewelry store. Thousands worth of diamonds were taken, but one of Ryad’s men had triggered an alarm that no one was aware of. The building went into lockdown, trapping each member inside. They were eventually sought out by authorities, but Ryad would have rathered pull out his handgun resulting in his death some moments later. Everyone involved was arrested, Elena being one. She spent a few years in prison before being released early on probation.

Nothing mattered much to her anymore, not after Ryad’s passing. It took almost two years before Elena banded the gang together again, claiming the role as their leader. An alpha leading betas and omegas, just as society saw fit. Yet, there was one condition: no one gets pity killed. She swore that murder would always be something partially excluded in their gangbanging. She never saw the pleasure in killing other people, even if it meant showing she was more dominant, or superior than them. If she wanted to threaten somebody, she’d find other ways other than killing them, at least she tried to. If someone said too much, or had dirt on any member, they wouldn’t live to see another day. That’s how she’s been able to stay on the low, avoiding any and all attention from the authorities. Prison was definitely on her list of places to stay far from.

“That’s fine. I want to take my time with you anyway. You remember that piece you wrote about my buddies and my buddies’ buddies?”

Red furrowed her brow in confusion. She had no idea what Elena was talking about.

“Los Angeles’ Biggest Gangs in the Flesh! It was written well, but I have a few complaints about the angles on my photos.” The brunette walked towards the boxes in the corner and picked up a newspaper. “Gang leaders like Elena Maríe Alvarez. You know, you have big balls to be throwing my name around like that.”

“I didn’t write it…”

Elena looked at Red for a brief moment before sitting in her chair and looking back at the paper in her hand. “Published by Eliza Cohen, Lead Photographer and Journalist of L.A. Times. Don’t act like you don’t fucking know what you wrote, Red. I don’t like liars.”

“Fine, I gave them the story, but I didn’t write it. Why they published it under my name is beyond my knowledge, but trust me when I tell you that all I did was give them the photos.” Red, or as revealed Eliza, kept her gaze on the newspaper in the Spanish woman’s hand. She knew her attempts to hide her fear were failing. She was more than positive that Elena could smell it, sense it, as they continued to stare at one another.

“Okay. I’ll believe you, under one condition-”   


“Anything!”

Elena chuckled and shook her head, setting the newspaper aside and leaning forward, elbows against her knees. “You do work for my gang, give me the secrets of the city, and I’ll let you go unharmed right now. You’ll only hear from me when I need a job completed.”

Eliza gave her a look of disbelief, a scoff sounding from her lips. “You want me to be a mule?”   


“No, drugs are handled by another group. I just want our gang’s rep off of the public’s records, and I want information on a member of mine. You might know her, your agency did cover her story some months ago.” A hand ran through short, wavy locks of brown hair, that damned smirk never leaving her face. “Maybe I’ll reward you in the end. A little omega like you would be perfect for me.” Her tongue darted out to slide along her bottom lip. Just the thought of having a beauty like Eliza Cohen would make any alpha drool. Long red hair, beautiful forest green irises, and those freckles, they were to die for. Both of her ears were lined with piercings and she had one on her nose. Who knows what else she has pierced, Elena thought to herself.

Eliza growled, but kept her thoughts to herself. She was being given an opportunity to be set free, and she definitely did not want to have Elena take anything back. If she were honest, the young alpha was beautiful, with a perfect smile, gorgeous eyes, and such lovely hair. Eliza would be lying if she said she wouldn’t want the alpha to ease her aches during her heats. The thought alone made her avert her gaze and swallow the lump in her throat. “Fine. I’ll be your second pair of eyes and ears, but I want something alongside my freedom.”   
  
The Spanish woman tilted her head. “What?”   


“I want us to get to know one another better.”

Elena hummed before she stood from her seat, circling Eliza before crouching beside her and untying her wrists. “Report back to me every second Saturday of the month. If I see you around any other time, you will be back down here.”


	2. Tell Me, Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza gets some information on Elena's incarcerated member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter the same day I finished chapter one and finished it when I published one, so yeah...I'm hooked.

_Los Angeles is ridden with gangs, but one gang stands higher than the rest. A gang led by felon Ryad Ramírez Al-Hassar, AKA Jackal. They call themselves Las Serpientes de Cascabel. One of their members had assaulted a police officer._

_Fortunately for the officer, the assailant was arrested and it was revealed that the person’s name was…_

* * *

“Eliza!”

Eliza looked up from her journal and glanced around to see who had called out her name. Her gaze landed on a young blonde woman who was walking up to her table, two cups of coffee in hand.

“Hey, Meghan. Thanks for the cup of joe,” she stated as soon as the coffee was placed in front of her. She took a quick sip, smiling when she tasted it. “Glad you remember how I like it. What brings you by today?”

Meghan, one of Eliza’s best friends, leaned against the table and drummed her fingers against her own cup of coffee, a small smile on her face as she slid a newspaper clipping over to the redhead. “I got that information you asked for. I’m going to be honest with you right now. I didn’t initially appreciate you asking about ex-girlfriend’s current prison status. What are you snooping around for this time?”

The young Israeli shrugged as she looked over the clipped article. It was written during her second year at L.A. Times, which meant it was about three years old, back before she had taken the position for photographer...back before she wrote the piece on Ryad. The person who took the photos for the article went missing almost a week later before they recovered his body just outside of San Francisco. His name was Mason Myers. How he got there was anyone’s guess. Eliza had her suspicions though. She always suspected it was Ryad’s gang, especially since it was the Monday after the article was published.

“Just trying to piece some things together. I have an article due this Sunday and Harry wanted me to do another on crime, so-“

“So, you’re sneaking through alleyways to snap photos of gangs,” Meghan interjected with a concerned look etched on her face. “Liza, you gotta stop doing this. What if you end up like the last guy we had?” Her tone was definitely that of worry, and it made Eliza uncomfortable. Growing up she wanted to be a detective, always watching crime television on the weekends with her grandmother. Unfortunately for her, when she mentioned her dream career, the old woman didn’t agree with her choices and told her she’d be better off being a silent housewife, a good omega, staying home to care for the kids and attend to her husband’s needs.

All of which wouldn’t happen. Eliza wasn’t particularly into men, and the chances of her having kids were slim.

“I won’t, trust me. Anyway, I think I know who ended up killing Mason. I know the case went cold months ago, but look. Here was the article he wrote: “ _Los Angeles is ridden with gangs, but one gang stands higher than the rest. A gang led by felon Ryad Ramírez Al-Hassar, AKA Jackal. They call themselves Las Serpientes de Cascabel. One of their members had assaulted a police officer. Fortunately for the officer, the assailant was arrested and it was revealed that the person’s name was Taina Pereira, known as Caveira to some. When authorities reviewed her record, they noticed this wasn’t her first time getting in trouble with the law._ ”

Meghan scratched her cheek and shrugged. “Fine. Tai was sentenced to one year for battery and three to four years for possession of an illegal firearm.”

“Why so many years?”

“Because she’s a convicted felon. There’s talk that she might be released on probation, but it’s just a rumor right now. Alright you got your info; what do we know about who killed Mason?”

“I have these,” Eliza responded quickly as she dug through her bag, pulling out a folder with older clippings in it. “There’s a news agency in San Fran who covered his story, which ended up being more detailed than ours. Read it.” She handed the younger woman a large piece of paper as she read another one.

“ _A photographer from L.A. Times was found dead off the side of Highway 1 right outside of San Francisco’s county line. His identity was kept anonymous by request from his next of kin. Many suspect that he was killed by members of a popular Los Angeles gang in response to a recent story that was published about one of their members, Taina “Caveira” Pereira. Taina was arrested just days before after assaulting a police officer who had stopped her for having an illegal firearm on her person.”_

Eliza set the piece of paper down before Meghan and looked at her friend, awaiting a response. “How no one has said anything about this is beyond me. How none of those people got caught plagues my mind every day.”

“I mean, it’s been like three years...wait, that’s why you took the job the day Harry asked about it. You were trying to uncover the secrets in case the cops couldn’t. Fine, I’ll help, but one thing before we talk about it,” Meghan stated slowly.

“Anything.”

“We cannot speak of this to Ela. She gets upset when I talk about Taina in any way, shape, or form.”

The redhead nodded before she scrunched up her face. “Why did you date a psycho anyway?”

That question brought a blush to the blonde’s cheeks, making her avert her gaze. “It was an accident. We met at a bar, we got drunk and had sex, which was amazing by the way. She accidentally knotted me, and I may or may not have had a pregnancy scare. She agreed to be there for me and the baby if I did end up pregnant, but along the way she ended up falling for me and I for her. After finding out that I wasn’t pregnant we decided to date, but after her first arrest for narcotics, I broke up with her. I wasn’t about to stay with someone who would get into such trouble. Plus I met Ela before we broke up. So, being that Tai got arrested, she hates her.”

“Did you know she was in a gang?”

Meghan shook her head and laughed. “Hell no. At least not that kind of gang. I thought it was just some friends she occasionally drank and smoked with. Not bloodthirsty murderers and drug dealers. Shit, they probably do more than that.”

Eliza bounced her leg nervously. She knew what they really did and that was only because she had been getting close with the leader herself. Yes, they sold drugs and had a few girls who acted as escorts, but that was about it, if they killed, there was always a reason. They were most respected because they kept to themselves and maintained good relationships with other gangs. “What if they don’t?”

Meghan furrowed her brow at her friend and leaned closer to the older woman. “How would you know? You’re not part of them, are you?”  
  
Eliza scoffed at that. “As if. It’s just a generalization. I mean, we haven’t heard of any crimes from them since that attempted heist. Though, I did hear that the girl with them could be the new leader. Maybe I should talk to her…”

“Yeah, okay, and I’m going to date men now. Eliza, did you hit your head or something? Last I checked, your name wasn’t Nancy Drew. Tell you what: let’s go out tonight. We’ll go to a club, drink some drinks, dance, and have fun. Maybe you can find a nice person and you might get even luckier. It’s not a question on whether or not you want to go, you are going.” Meghan finished her coffee and patted Eliza on the back. “No more investigating, please. I’ll see you later, babe.”

With a soft chuckle, Eliza gave Meghan a wink and bid her goodbye. As soon as her friend left, she pulled out her phone and typed in a few notes on a document she kept. She’d have to go and see Elena in two days, and this was all the information she had so far. It wasn’t much, but it was significant. Maybe having a night would clear her mind.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated and I do take constructive criticism.


	3. Trustworthy, Trustworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's hard being a gang leader, especially when you're trying your best to keep everyone on the low. Unfortunately, sometimes people slip up. What better way to forgive them than to bring them along to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all longer chapters. I didn't realize this was lost 5K words until last night, whoops. Oh well, enjoy!
> 
> Song used is Corazon Sin Cara by Prince Royce. It's significant because it is one of the first songs I learned bachata to as well!

_There have been multiple reports of several drug deals occurring in the city of Danville, a place where safety is our top priority. Witnesses say they saw a tall figure with short hair meeting multiple people near..._

* * *

Elena sighed to herself as the group of men around her were quietly begging for her to join them on their night out in town. She just wanted to spend her evening alone in her room, at least to relax and catch up on some reading for some of her newer books.

“Come on, boss. It’s just one night, plus it’s Latin night. If you’re not having fun, we’ll bring you back. At least Azu will,” one of the men stated, his eye holding a hopeful glint, hoping his insinuation was enough to get the Spanish leader on her feet. He noticed the way her eyes widened just the slightest and the crease in her forehead disappeared as she relaxed.

“Azu’s back already? Her job was supposed to take at least two more days.” The older woman stood from her spot at the table and walked towards the front of the building where she looked around for a set of keys near the door. _Bingo. She is back._ Elena grinned and turned back towards the lounge area, patting the man on his back. “You’ll be seeing me at the club, Souza. We’ll head out around nine. Tell Grace to take a break tonight. I don’t want anyone working while we’re out having fun...it’s unfair.” She nodded at the older man, smiling when he returned the gesture and looked at the others, raising a single eyebrow at them.

She shook her head when they all gave her knowing looks, and carried on down the hallway. Their hideout wasn’t small, but it wasn’t too big either. It was a standard two story building with multiple rooms on either floor and a large living area where Elena allowed her members to lounge about. They had a table set in the middle, used for card games and drinking. There was a couch near the left side wall with a tv set up across from there. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for the small gang.

“I wish people would stop saying Azu and I would make a cute couple. It can’t happen.”

“ _Oh fuck, you’re so good..._ ”

Elena stopped, freezing in place when she heard the sound of a voice near her. When she looked around, she groaned when she realized it was in fact one of her best friends, but she had left her room door open and was definitely getting a good blowjob from another person from their friend group.

“ _Mierda, Azucena! Por favor,_ close your door if you guys are going to do this shit. And really, Grace? You’re agreeing to suck off Ru of all people? Plus, I thought you were in the labs.”

The woman who had her mouth wrapped around Azucena’s cock pulled away from it and wiped her face. “In my defense, we have been together for a few months now. Though I didn’t realize she left the door open, my apologies, Elena. As for labs, I finished all my work.” Grace ran a hand through her hair before reaching over and carefully tucking Azucena back into her pants. She knew it’d be uncomfortable, but she also didn’t want to take care of her partner right in front of their friend.

The one named Azucena sat up and carefully moved until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, arms on her knees to cover the very apparent tent in her pants. “Sorry about that, _mi amor._ What brings you to my room today?”

Elena looked around the hall before she slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. “We need to talk.” She looked between both women, waiting for them to give her their full attention.

“Go ahead,” Grace nodded after she got comfortable, placing her glasses back on her face.

“Vicente and César found a woman snooping around the alleys a few days ago. A journalist.”

Azu sat up straighter when Elena mentioned a journalist. Since she joined the gang, she had yet to run into any reporters, but there was always a first time for everything. “What is a journalist doing in these parts?”

“I asked her when they brought her in. She refused to tell me anything about her objective, but she did mention that she didn’t write our story. She said the photos she took were hers, but they wrongly published it under her name.”

Grace furrowed her brow at the information. “But why not say anything to someone about the wrongdoing?”

“Omega,” both Elena and Azucena said at the same time.

“What?”

“Omegas in certain industries aren’t allowed to step up to their superiors lest they want to lose their jobs, and, or positions. That’s how a lot of big buck companies treat the omegas. Betas, not so much, but if it wasn't for betas, then alphas would take everything over. Why do you think so many secretaries sleep with their bosses?”

“Because it’s fun,” Grace responded.

“Well, yeah, but it’s to get respect and move up through the hierarchy. I mean, really, look at how many times we heard of omegas getting shit just because of their role. Grace?”

The younger woman twiddled her thumbs and shrugged. Azucena was right. It was something Grace had experienced prior to her joining the gang. “Fine, fine. You’re right. Anyway, why are you telling us this? Other than the fact that we need to watch our backs.”

Elena sighed quietly. “She’s agreed to be our inside man for the city. It’s dangerous for some of us to be caught in certain areas, so I offered her freedom in favor of intel. As well as clearing our name for good.”

“What kind of information could she possibly give you?”

“Taina. We haven’t heard from her in months and we need her.”

“Taina got what she deserved. A fucking dumbass move to hit an officer while being cuffed,” Azucena stated through clenched teeth. She stood from her spot, walking closer to Elena. The height difference never intimidated Elena. She knew the Peruvian would never try to take her on. At least that’s what she assumed until she felt hands grabbing the collar of her shirt, Azu using it as leverage to lift her boss off of the ground and pin her against the wall. “We don’t want some outsider knowing everything there is to know about us. Elena, I swear to every god imaginable...if we get scrounged out because you want some pussy, I will make myself the new leader. Don’t fuck up for some girl. Do not compromise everything we have worked for. Stick your knot somewhere else, _mijita._ ”

Elena growled and used her legs to shove Azucena away from her. “Watch your tone, and don’t forget who helped you get where you are today, Quispe. I am your leader and what I say goes. If I didn’t think doing this would be beneficial to us, I wouldn’t have said anything to her.” She fixed her shirt and bared her teeth at her elder.

“Who the fuck even is this journalist?”

“Eliza Cohen.”

As both women continued to stare one another down Grace sighed and grabbed her tablet from Azu’s nightstand. She decided to take a look at the news while she patiently waited for the two to stop arguing. A specific article caught her eye almost immediately, making her click and swipe through it. The headline is what grabbed her attention: Mysterious Person Selling Drugs in Danville, California’s Safest City

She raised an eyebrow and skimmed through the article. This was about Azucena. The same person who was currently arguing with Elena about this Eliza woman.

“You didn’t finish your job. That’s why you came back so early...”

Elena’s voice stopped abruptly. She almost didn’t hear Grace’s voice over their shouting match, but she caught the statement’s tail end. “What? What do you mean she didn’t finish her job?” She took the tablet from Grace and read over the article.

_There have been multiple reports of several drug deals occurring in the city of Danville, a place where safety is our top priority. Witnesses say they saw a tall figure with short hair meeting multiple people near different junctions in town. Authorities are looking into the situation, and hopefully will be able to report something soon. Until then, if you see any suspicious activity, let us know right away._

“I ought to beat the fuck out of you for this. First off, what is the number one rule when dealing?”

Azucena swallowed hard and stared at her feet. “Don’t get caught.”

“Right, don’t get caught. So why the absolute fuck are you being spotted in goddamn Danville? Do you really want our solid streak to be ruined right now?” Elena didn’t yell, she didn’t growl, she spoke calmly to Azu, and that was more concerning than the older woman realized.

“I can explain.”

“Then go ahead. Tell me why you’re being searched for and why you didn’t even deliver.”

With a sigh, Azucena leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. “I was meeting a client, that one kid who always asks when he’s jumping towns. Anyway, I’m waiting in the alley and I see some people walking by but I waved it off, but I didn’t realize that when I started the deal, they came back around.”

“They saw you but they didn’t?”

“Right. My identity is hidden, but I was going to lay low for a few days until it passed. I came back because I didn’t want to take any chances and continue when I’m a suspect.”

Elena chewed the inside of her cheek. She wasn’t entirely too happy with having a job cut short, but Azucena’s thinking is what kept her from being arrested, or caught at the least. “You’re sitting out the next few weeks. You can either stay here or stay at your own place, or Grace’s of course, but if I find out you’re giving our shit out, you’re out of here, Azu. I mean that. I can’t keep giving you second chances if it puts us in danger. _Entiendes?_ ”

Second chances.

Elena gave those out quite a bit to her crew, especially Azucena. She always saw the older woman as a sister, especially after Ryad died. The Peruvian woman made it her mission to visit Elena as much as possible during the Spanish woman’s sentence in prison. She never stopped until Elena was out and able to become part of society once more. Even then, she stuck by the younger woman’s side, never straying very far. Maybe it was a motherly instinct, or maybe it was loyalty. Neither of them knew. All Elena knew is that she was glad Ryad recruited someone like into the gang.

Azucena grit her teeth, but she knew Elena was right, so she just nodded. “ _Si entiendo. Mira, ¿por qué hiciste esto delante de mi novia?”_

Grace tilted her head at the words. She knew some Spanish, but she didn’t understand a single word of what her partner just said, or anything that followed suit.

“ _Porque ella fue quien encontró ese maldito artículo. Si no fuera por ella, las cosas podrían haber sido peor._ ”

“Fine. I’ll sit out, but as soon as I’m back...you’ll see.” Azucena pushed herself off of the wall and pressed a kiss to Grace’s cheek before she left the room, cursing quietly as she walked down the hall.

Grace sighed and apologized for her girlfriend’s behavior. She took her tablet and drummed her fingers against the screen. Before Elena could leave the room, the younger woman cleared her throat. “Wait, can I tell you something? You have to keep it between us until I tell Azu.”

“Yeah, anything. What’s up? Is everything okay?”

She nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. “I’m only telling you because you’re in charge and it’s for my safety. I’m, uh, expecting.”

Elena was confused for a moment until Grace gestured to her stomach. “Oh...how long?”

“Not long. Maybe a month and a half. I’m waiting for lab results next week. I went yesterday since Azu wasn’t around after taking a home test.”

“And you’re telling me because we’re friends, and because I need to assign you somewhere for not only your safety, but the baby’s as well. Shit.” It was something Elena wasn’t really prepared for, but it was something she still had to deal with regardless. “Come see me tomorrow. Tonight is our night off and I wanted everyone at the club. We will discuss more in the morning.” She smiled at the Korean woman before finally taking her leave. Things were going to get difficult from here, and somehow someone was going to get hurt. She just knew it.

* * *

Eliza looked around the club as soon as the bouncer let them through. It was a lot bigger than she initially assumed with a bar on the left side that ran from one edge of the wall to the other. There was a stage towards the back of the club with a cage on either side one for a female dancer, the other for a male dancer. They were empty for the moment, but there was still a DJ controlling the music. It was a casual playlist to get the night started, at least until the club started filling up.

“Hey, we’re going to sit at the bar for a bit, at least until Tina and Ela get here.” Meghan smiled at her friend and pulled Eliza past a few groups of people, stopping near the front of the bar, and taking her seat next to a group of guys.

Eliza nodded in greeting when one of the men looked at her before taking her seat beside her best friend. “This place doesn’t seem too shabby,” the redhead stated. She felt fine as far as looks went; brown boots, ripped denim jeans, a black t-shirt with a plaid tied around her waist, and a black cap to finish the look. Meghan has told her she looked fine, and now she believed it. Plus, it was close to what the blonde wore: red sneakers, black denim’s, and a red t-shirt to match.

“It’s not. It is one of the best spots in town, so it will get pretty busy as the night goes, but for now, we will order our drinks and just watch whoever is already on the dancefloor.” She tapped the counter gently when the bartender caught her eye.

“Hello, Meghan, Meghan’s friend. What can I do for you two this evening?”

Eliza hummed quietly as she thought about what she wanted. Maybe a cocktail would be nice for the moment. “Tropical Moscow, on the rocks.”

Meghan raised an eyebrow in surprise at the older woman. She never took Eliza as one who would drink anything but whiskey, but here they were with both of them ordering a cocktail. Before Meghan could start a new conversation, she felt an arm snaking around her waist and a pair of lips against her cheek.

“Hey, Meg, Ellie. You guys ordered drinks already?” A young woman with vibrant teal hair asked as she kept herself against Meghan’s back, a small smile stretched on her face. She was accompanied by their other friend, Tina, and one of Eliza’s co-worker’s, Nokk. No one knew their name, they just stated they’d prefer Nokk. It was accepted immediately from everyone who just nodded and smiled, carrying on with the conversation.

Nokk smiled when they saw Eliza. “Hello, Eliza.”

The older woman waved their friend over with a smile in return. She noticed that they were dressed a lot more casual then everyone else in just a t-shirt, khaki shorts, and some sneakers. Their dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a few strands falling around their freckled face. “Hey, Nokk. Nice of you to join us. Tina, Ela, you guys as well.” She stood from her seat and allowed Ela to sit next to her girlfriend before taking her drink from the bartender.

“It’s nice to see you out, Cohen,” Tina started as she leaned against the bartop, nodding to the bartender who knew what she was right away. “I thought you’d die being so buried in work all the time. What brought you out of your journalism cave?”

“Meghan forced me out. It’s a nice change if I’m being honest.”

Nokk chuckled and wrapped their arm around Eliza’s shoulder, pulling her close. The action brought a small blush to the redhead’s cheeks. It was no secret that they had feelings for Eliza, and she was more than okay with that and their interactions, only because Nokk never overstepped any personal boundaries. She just usually felt bad since she only saw them as a friend. “Well, the night has only begun,” they said happily, playfully raising their hand as if there was a glass in their hand. “To Eliza, for joining us this fine night.”

Meghan raised her own glass, clinking it against Eliza’s before taking a sip of it. “Alright, let’s have some fun!”

The group dispersed shortly, leaving Eliza alone at the bar. It’d take some getting used to before she even dared to step on the dance floor. She opted to look around and watch all the dancing. Sometimes she’d catch someone’s eye and raise her drink in greeting, but that was all. She did take note of the group of men that had yet to leave the bar. _They’re just talking amongst themselves, leave them be._

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Eliza looked to her left, jumping slightly when she noticed who was taking the seat next to her. “What are you doing here,” she asked in a hushed whisper.

“Taking a night off. Am I not allowed to relax?” Elena feigned a look of hurt at Eliza’s words, but she was kind of glad to see her there. “What about you, Red? You don’t have any articles to work on?”

Eliza rolled her at the comment, but she didn’t ignore her. “Even journalists need a break now. Just you?”

The Spanish woman nodded, thanking the bartender who placed a small glass of whiskey before her. She gave him a smile and slid a twenty over to him. “Anything else she wants comes from that. You’re a good man, Ricardo. Keep up the awesome work.”

The young man thanked her quietly before walking away to attend to other customers.

“Ricardo? You must come here often.”

“Not really. I just know a lot of people. Say, how many hats do you own? I see you wearing one every time.”

Eliza shrugged, mixing her drink casually as she counted in her head. She looked back over at Elena, gasping quietly when she actually noticed her outfit. A pair of black jeans with black boots, and a dress shirt that she kept tucked in halfway, leaving every button, from the middle up, open. It was obvious she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, leaving little to the imagination. She wore a gold chain that fell just below her collarbone, and a pair of sunglasses sat atop her head.

The younger woman’s silence didn’t go unnoticed which prompted Elena to make a teasing remark. “Take a photo, it’ll last longer. Just don’t do things I wouldn’t do.”

“What?”

“Don’t masturbate to my photo. I tend to have that effect on women.”

There was that blush again. Red covering her cheeks as she pulled her cap down lower, hiding her face in embarrassment.

“Hey, I’m just teasing. Tell you what. Let’s go dance. My favorite song just came on and it’d be fun.”

_Yeah, until Meghan sees me. It’s now or never, Liza. You need this._

“Sure. I’m telling you now that I’m a terrible dancer.”

She felt Elena grab her hand and lead her through the crowds, their empty glasses forgotten on the counter. They found a spot near a semi-empty corner where anyone passing by could barely make out their identities even if they squinted.

“Alright, so hold my hand and put your other on my shoulder. My other one is supposed to go on your hip, but for comfort I’ll keep it on your waist.” She kept Eliza’s hand in her own while placing her free hand on the taller woman’s waist. “Now, follow my footsteps. Bachata is really easy to dance to. Just move side to side.”

Eliza nodded and slowly moved along to Elena’s movements which, yes, were quite simple, but easy to fall out of step. She faltered a few times but after some encouragement she could keep them moving for more than thirty seconds.

_Y si eres gorda o flaca_

_Todo eso no me_

_importa a mí_

_Y tampoco_

_Soy perfecto_

_Sólo sé que yo te_

_Quiero así_

Eliza found the rhythm and smiled softly when she was able to keep her eyes off of her feet for more than five seconds. She glanced back up at Elena and noticed the look the older woman had on her face as she sang quietly. She had no idea what was being said in the song, but the stare was enough to give her an idea.

_Y el corazón_

_No tiene cara_

_Y te prometo que lo nuestro nunca va a terminar, y el amor_

_Vive en el alma_

_Ni con un deseo sabes que nada de ti va a cambiar, nadie es perfecto_

_En el amor ay seas blanquita, morenita, no me importa el color_

“What’s he saying,” Eliza asked softly as she pulled Elena close enough to whisper in her ear.

“The title roughly translates to ‘Love Without a Face’ which just means I’ll love you no matter what you look like…fat or skinny, black or white...it doesn’t matter.”

Before Eliza could respond, the sound of glass shattering made everyone stop and look towards the bar. Both women cursed aloud and quickly let go of one another before running through the crowd. Elena recognized that bandanna almost immediately on one of the person’s forehead. Azucena was currently in a fight, and it wasn’t looking pretty. Unfortunately for Eliza, Nokk was the other person involved.

“Azu! Get the fuck off of her!” Elena growled as she grabbed Nokk by their jacket and pulled them off of her friend. They didn’t look too thrilled to be touched and attempted to lunge at Elena, but before they could tackle her, Azucena had recovered and punched them right in the cheek, hissing at the pain that blossomed across her knuckles. It’s been a while since she’s hit someone hard enough to knock them out flat on their ass, yet here she was watching one of the bouncers dragging the man out the door. She felt hands on her shoulders, pulling her away from the bar and towards the exit.

“Azu? Lena?”

Elena turned at the sound of her name and sighed in relief when she saw Grace pushing past the crowd. “I’m so sorry this was my fault. I shouldn’t have talked to them, I-”

“Grace, calm down. Let’s not do this here. Take my keys and go with Hernández. I’ll take a ride back with Souza. Just make sure she gets water and medical attention. Got it?”

The Korean woman nodded quickly and wiped her face before walking out the door behind the bouncers and her girlfriend, César right behind her. He had seen the whole fight and would probably need to be around to relay information when needed.

Elena sighed in frustration. She had no idea what went down, and now all eyes were going to be on them for the next week or so. She looked around for Eliza. She was going to apologize for needing to leave so soon. It felt like the right thing to do.

“What the fuck happened?”

_Oh, there she is. And...more people with her?_

“You better watch your dogs, bitch! She had no reason to start that fight!” Meghan pushed past Eliza just to get up close and personal with Elena, who was already apologizing, holding her hands up in defense.

“Miss, I understand your frustration, but please stay calm. I had no idea she would be involved, I don’t even know what happened, but as soon we get the whole story, I’ll take it from there. Red.”

The nickname caught Eliza’s attention, forcing her to look up at the older woman.

“I gotta go take care of this. I apologize for just leaving so soon. I enjoyed the time we had. See you around?”

Eliza nodded and gave her a tight lipped grin. Everyone had returned to their festivities by this point, and she was grateful for that. At least until she was approached by Meghan as soon as Elena left. “Wow, Ellie. You two seemed awfully close there. Almost as if you’re trying to be with her. I’m going to the hospital to see Nokk. You can come with me if you want, just try to stay away from those...dogs.”

“Yeah. Look, I appreciate you bringing me out, but I have to go home. I’m just not feeling this place much anymore.”

Meghan shrugged and looked around for someone. “I’ll have Ela take you home. Have a good night, Eliza. And please, please be careful. I’d hate to lose you.”

“Yeah, me too.”


	4. Betrayal, Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza writes her article despite being asked not to cover the story, which may cause her relationship with The Rattlesnakes to take a drastic turn.
> 
> Elena speaks with her department leaders in regards to the gang’s future and safety. She’s starting to doubt she can trust Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this what I had in mind? No. Is it all going to start getting juicy? Yes.

“Eliza, can I speak with you for a moment?”

It was a new day at L.A. Times, and so far, Eliza’s day had been going good. She managed to find a topic for her article: some minor drug deals between a new gang and one of the Australian gangs. It wasn’t her best work, but she was running out of time to submit it to Harry, who was now beckoning her into his office.

“Morning, sir. Is everything okay?”

Harry closed the door behind her and gestured for her to take a seat on one of the couches he had in the middle. “Yes and no. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Water is fine, thank you.”  
  
The young man walked over to his mini bar and poured two glasses of water, bringing one to Eliza and keeping the other for himself. “So, what exactly is going on,” Eliza asked before taking a long sip of the cool liquid.

“You submitted your article this morning, and I understand that I gave you the topic of crime, but this just doesn’t seem like you were there, per say. It seems lazy, like you just didn’t care. You’re one of the brightest here and the last thing I’d want to do is suspend you for half-assery. I’m going to give you an extension, same category, different topic. Maybe, let’s say, the fight that erupted last night at a certain nightclub? You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” He took a sip of his water, eyes never leaving Eliza’s as he patiently awaited an answer. He always knew when something major arose in the city, that was something any owner of a reporting agency would do, it’s how they kept their business alive and their news up to date. He had only one rule: write what people want to hear, without distorting so much of the truth.

“I mean, I didn’t see anything, I just-”  
  
“Even though Nokk is sitting in a cell right now because they were involved? Eliza, what happened last night?”

_Her phone buzzed on the coffee table, rousing her from her light slumber. She blinked a few times, groaning when she sat up and watched all of her papers and books slide off of her lap. She opted to pick them up later on, she just wanted to see who dared to contact her so early in the morning._

_“Unknown number? Who...hello?”_

_‘Hey, it’s Elena.’_

_Elena? Why would she be calling at such an ungodly hour?_

_“How did you get my number?”_

_‘Your friend.’_

_“My friends don’t like you,” she replied sternly._

_‘Ouch, okay. One of my people, the girl that our folks were fighting over, she managed to get your number. I wanted to apologize for my friend’s behavior. She gets jealous very easily, and she didn’t appreciate your buddy going and being all charming on her mate, so she laid the first punch.’_

_So that’s what happened. Nokk initiated contact with another's current mate and paid the price. “Let me guess, your friend is sorry for hitting mine?”_

_‘Unfortunately no. Which is why I am apologizing on her behalf. Look, I just wanted to say sorry and ask you to keep this under wraps, please. I know you’re a hotshot writer, but we have some heat on our backs already and the last thing we need is for this to make shit worse.’ Elena sounded sincere, almost afraid if Eliza could say that. Yet, she didn’t feel sorry for her, which was worrying._

_“What do I get for keeping quiet?”_

_‘Anything you want, disculpe Red, but I have duties to attend to at the moment. I’ll call back later. Buenas noches.’_

_The line went silent and for a moment, Eliza sat there, staring at her phone screen. She sighed and set her phone back on the coffee table as she thought about the woman’s words. She needed this article, but her favor to Elena wasn’t falling through, and she still had that whole day to acquire more information._

_“Way to go. You got yourself into quite a predicament. All for what? Some dick? Someone to quell your heats?”_

_No, you like her. You think she’s cute and you enjoyed dancing with her._

_“Pfft, yeah right, Eliza. All because I wanted to play detective the first chance I got...way to fucking go, Cohen.” She pressed her face into her hands and screamed out in frustration, holding it until she felt lungs burn from the lack of air. She needed sleep, and she needed to pick up all of her papers before she lost something._

“Eliza?”

“Nokk got hit by a gang member, yes. I didn’t see it happen, but I caught sight of the last hit before they were both escorted out. Why are you asking me?”

With a chuckle, Harry held up his hand, telling her to hold that thought as he wrote something on a piece of paper. “You need to cover something that’d catch the public’s attention. There you go. There is your piece right there. Bring me something worth reading and we’ll continue with details on your next raise. Other than that, you’re free to go.”

Eliza bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from speaking. There was so much she wanted to say, but the last thing she wanted to was lose her job, or get suspended. She just thanked him quietly and left his office. Bribed to write an article that would foil everything she’s worked for this far. She sat at her desk and wrote something down for herself before she grabbed her laptop bag and a notebook. She stopped by Harry’s office and knocked on his door. “I’m going to be out of the office. I need sources, so I thought I’d come by and ask if that’s okay before I go?”

Harry gave her a soft smile and nodded. “Take as long as you need. There are no meetings today. Good luck, Eliza.”

* * *

“Souza, Hernández. I need you two to go with Pichon to meet with the Aussies at the park. We’re signing a deal with them. I have to run to the detention center to see Taina, and have a talk with some other people.”

Vicente Souza was one of Elena’s oldest members, not in age, but by how long he’s been with them. He was there since Ryad was a young adult, forming the gang for the first time, him and Taina. Taina had been a lot younger, maybe in her teens, but everyone knew Souza only stayed for his fellow Brazilian. He was probably the most loyal beta they had, along with Hernández, a young man who was brought alongside Azucena. He was very quiet, which wasn’t something that bothered Elena too much, but he was very intelligent in terms of common sense and street knowledge. Only recently she had put him in charge of their drug department. No one ever knew how talented he was when it came to creating decent substances that kept their business going.

“Emmanuelle said she’ll meet you guys at the gate. She had to make a run this morning and was already out. If anything goes awry, or seems fishy, contact me immediately. Do not let Emma sign until I give the go ahead. She is aware of the conditions, she’ll know.” She checked her pockets for her phone, keys, and wallet before giving both men a gun each. “Safety. Do not draw these unless absolutely necessary. If asked about it, tell them it’s for self defense, but permits were left at home. I know that’s not an excuse, but it’s all we got. Keep me updated. Be safe.”

Elena clicked her tongue and left the building, making a beeline for her car. She needed to be at the prison before twelve and it was already half past eleven. It would take her at least ten minutes to get there and another few to get checked in, but when she did arrive it took a few seconds for them to check her ID and make sure she was clear of any weapons, or anything that could be given to the inmates.

When they cleared her, a guard led her down a corridor and into a large room with several round tables: the visiting room. She was prompted to sit at one of the tables and wait until Taina was brought through to sit before her. She looked the same, her signature braid thrown over her shoulder as the guard took the handcuffs off of her wrists. Elena noticed that Taina seemed a bit more toned than when she first got there, which was good.

“Tai, hey it’s nice to see you again. You’re looking good, not a single physical difference about you,” Elena started as soon as the woman sat down.

Taina’s lip twitched at the comment, but she didn’t smile. The glint in her eyes was no longer there and she just pursed her lips and nodded.

“How have they been treating you?”

The younger woman shook her head and drummed her fingers on the table. “Alright, I guess. They don’t really bully me much anymore, haven't for the past year since we last spoke.”

Elena nodded and smiled. “That is really good. And how’s your behavior been? Any chance you could at least get probation?”

“I’m not sure, Elena. I mean, I only have like what...half a year left here? Granted, I’ve been doing a lot better, but I don’t see an early release for me. Enough about me, how is the family?” The family, or the gang, was one of the things in Taina’s life that she held dear. She wasn’t blessed with a perfect family growing up in Brazil. She was troubled as a young teen, eventually running into Vicente when he was in his old crew. They questioned her, but decided to take her under their wing. It worked for the most part. Elena gave Taina the job of gathering intel whenever they needed, no matter how she got it.

“We’re trying, Tai. Azu just got arrested for starting a bar fight, and I’m desperately hoping the other party does not press charges, which isn’t the worst thing she’s done lately. Emma constantly worries about you, asking if I have anything on your status. She really loves you, Taina.”

The Brazilian woman kept her eyes on the table as she thought about Emmanuelle, her girlfriend of several years. She was the first one Taina actually opened up to before anyone else. How the French woman did it was beyond anyone’s knowledge, but they were grateful that someone was around to keep Taina in line, well as much as possible.

“I know. She came by this morning. You know what she asks me every time she comes by?”

Elena hummed in question.

“She asks me if I’ll marry her now. Every time she comes in here.”

“Do you ever say yes?”  
  
“I’d love to say yes, but I don't want to get married at the prison chapel, I don’t want to do that to her. Never in her life should she marry someone like me, not while I’m in this damned place. She deserves better...”

Elena sighed and took Taina’s hand in her own, gently squeezing it out of comfort. “I’m sure she’ll understand. I have to get back to the house, but I’ll be by in a few days. There’s some things I’d like to discuss with you. Don’t forget, I love you, Emma loves you, we all do. We’re just a call away. And stop ignoring my letters when I send them.” They both stood up and shared a brief hug. “Take care of yourself, Taina.”

“I will. Take care of yourself out there, Lena. And, uh, thanks for stopping by. It means a lot.” She gave a curt nod and held her wrists out for the cuffs to be placed back on. She gave Elena one last look and gave her a small smile. It wasn’t a grand gesture, but coming from her it meant everything to the leader.

_Now, we go get Azu and sit her down._

Getting Azucena wasn’t as easy as Elena assumed. Her bail amount was almost two thousand dollars, an amount Elena had to fish out of her personal bank account. She looked around and noticed one of Eliza’s friends across the room. It was the blonde girl who had threatened her the night before. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the young woman speak with one of the officers. She wondered why the blonde was there until she saw Nokk being escorted into the room by an officer. They were just bailed.

When everything was processed on Elena’s end, Azucena was released and upon seeing her young leader, she smiled and held her arms out to the brunette. “¿Mijita _, cómo estás?_

“I am not happy with you, and you are definitely in trouble. Come on.”

The smile fell from Azu’s face when Elena thanked the officers and started towards the entrance, but she suddenly stopped when she heard whistling.

“You know, if I was single, I’d ride you all night long. Tall, very handsome, and that accent is hot.” Meghan brushed past Azucena, tossing a wink in the older woman’s direction before coming to stand before Elena once again. “I’m only saying this once, and I don’t like to repeat myself, doll. Stay away from Eliza. Don’t contact her. She doesn’t need some street ruffian fucking up her life. All you alpha gangbangers do is knock up these people then run off and do drugs, or have sex with whoever. Eliza doesn’t need that. She has a future and the last thing she needs is a baby daddy who doesn’t stick around.”

Elena scowled at Meghan, growling quietly at the woman’s words. She didn’t appreciate being talked to like she wasn’t as good as the rest of society, only used for mating and drugs like she wasn’t an average human being. “Red’s a big girl, she can do whatever she wants. She wants to make deals with devils, then so be it, but you better tell her that once she’s done a deal, it won’t be easy to get out of it. If sex gets involved, then it does, but if you come up to me one more time I will not hesitate to put you in your place.” She growled again before turning to Azucena and nodding towards the exit. “Let’s go, we have better things to do.”

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Grand Park, one of Los Angeles’ top parks. It was somewhere Eliza came to spend her days whenever needed to clear her mind or just enjoy the scenery. It was Friday, which meant there were a few families spending their afternoon having picnics or just walking the pathways through the trees.

There was a pink bench at the park that she always found herself sitting on whenever she visited. Something about it was so familiar, yet she couldn’t place it.

“Focus. You have one shot at this.”

She shook her head and placed her earbuds in her ears, putting on a playlist she made just for writing. Most of the songs were just sounds of nature with soothing guitar rhythms in the background. It almost reminded her of her father who would take her to Sacher Park back home in Jerusalem, where she would play with the other kids, or hide and seek with her own father while her mother yelled at him to be careful when playing around. She smiled to herself at the memories, writing herself a note to call her parents later that evening when she got the chance.

_Alright, start outlining, go from there._

It was almost three in the afternoon when Eliza finished her rough draft. She read over it a few times and sighed in defeat. It was written well and it was exactly what Harry had asked of her, but it was the complete opposite of what Elena asked. This would probably start making her gang look bad, or worse if they already had a bad rep. She thought back to something Meghan had said in the car just the day before. The blonde had told her not to throw away her career just because some alpha gang leader told her to in exchange for letting her go, which wasn’t the smartest idea now that she thought back on it.

A beeping sound caught her attention and upon looking around, she realized it was her phone. She closed her notebook and gathered all of her items, stuffing them back in her bag as quickly as she could. It was an alarm for her to take her suppressants, something she made sure to do at least two weeks before any upcoming heats. The last thing she wanted was to attract the attention of any alphas at her workplace, or any public place, or lock herself in her room for more than a day or two.

As she walked through the park, she noticed a group of people sitting at one of the tables. Two of them looked oddly familiar, but she couldn’t remember where’d she seen them. She hummed to herself as she continued to watch them talk amongst themselves. The two men she recognized, she remembered, were sitting next to them at the club the night before. Which only meant that business was being done, and she was right when she noticed the other three signing something. Before she could dwell on it any further, her alarm started going off again. _Shit, I wanted to know what was going on. Maybe next time._

Eliza huffed and jogged down the path towards the parking lot.

* * *

“You’re all probably wondering why I called you all here, and I am going to explain, but first I want to welcome our new affiliates: Mozzie and Gridlock. Both are from Australia, and both have agreed to help us out when needed, vice versa.” Elena gestured for them to join her side. The one named Mozzie waved at everyone excitedly, a giant grin plastered on his face. He was quite small compared to his counterpart, with sunglasses and pierced ears, and slicked back hair that fell right past his ears. “G’day, the name’s Max. It’s nice to meet you all.” The woman beside him just nodded in greeting as she looked at everyone. She was almost twice Mozzie’s height and she quite hefty, but many of the people in the room figured it was mainly muscle, and they’d rather not cross her lest she beat them up. “Tori, pleasure to meet you all as well.”

“So, let’s give them a warm welcome. There’s going to be a welcoming party later with beer, pizza, and of course any card games you all want to play. For now, all I can say is that we need to start prepping for the worst. Watch your backs on the streets, please be mindful of your surroundings when dealing, and do not engage in any sort of violence. When escorting, try to stay in public view, and last but not least, do not fornicate with strangers unless it’s protected and you’re both sober. At least until I give the okay to do so again.”

Everyone in the room nodded slowly, some whispering to one another in confusion, but when they noticed Elena’s pleading look, they quieted down and agreed to her words. “Good. I have some things to take care of right quick, but as soon as I’m done, I’ll join you all in festivities, and we’ll discuss more.” She patted Max and Tori’s shoulders, asking them to follow her, before gesturing for Grace, César, and Emmanuelle to join them.

“What’s going on,” Emmanuelle asked as they followed Elena to the second floor of the building.

Elena didn’t respond until she opened the door to her office. Azucena was already leaning against the desk, a cigar in one hand and a glass of liquor in the other. She hadn’t noticed the group walk in until she felt a hand against her stomach. “It’s nice to have you back, Azu.”

Grace stood on her toes to give her a kiss on the cheek before sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Emmanuelle took the other chair while César stood behind her. Azucena stood behind Grace and greeted her fellows.

Elena shut and locked the door once Max and Tori were inside. She quickly walked over to her desk and sat down. “We May have a problem.”

“What kind of problem? I thought you guys were in the clear? Is that not what was agreed upon this afternoon,” Tori asked, her tone wavering between confusion and frustration. They had only agreed to help Las Serpientes under the condition that they’d have an easy transition into the United States.

Azu held up her hand and looked over at Max and Tori, shaking her head in response. “We are in the clear, but we might have a problem with an individual from another gang. I overheard some things sitting in jail.”

“We'll have Red coming by tomorrow to tell us what she knows about Taina’s status and anything else that could be of use to us. She’ll be alone with me, but you all need to be on standby. Got it?”

There was hesitation, but after a few minutes they all nodded.

“Good, now, before we disperse, Grace has something to share with us.”

* * *

“Hey, Harry?”

Eliza had returned to work at least two hours before the business day ended, typed papers in hand as well as a cup of coffee for both of them.

Harry looked up from his desk and smiled, waving her in. “Hello, Eliza. I see you brought coffee, which I gladly appreciate. It has been quite a day. I may actually need to speak with you before you go today.”

The young woman set the cups down and took a seat on one of the couches. She held out her papers to Harry who carefully took them from her before quickly reading over it. “This is perfect. I love how you included the bit about them being old suspects of that murder, which I wanted to discuss with you. I just got word that a new investigation is starting up, and we are going to be the first to cover it.”

“Wait, what happened? I thought the case went cold forever ago?”

“Yes, so did everyone else, but it seems another prisoner let it slip that their own leader was responsible for sending some men to follow Mason for a few days before his death, going on to frame Las Serpientes.” Harry leaned back in his seat after giving Eliza a flash drive. “This is going to be our best story yet, but you’ll need to do lots of digging. Meanwhile, I’ll send this off to get published tomorrow. Have a good evening, Miss Cohen.”

Eliza watched Harry wall out of his office before she could say anything. She was really hoping it wouldn’t get published until Sunday just so she could speak with Elena in the afternoon without things being awkward.

“What have I gotten myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated!


	5. Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena confronts Eliza about the article she recently published while Eliza is just trying to help not only the gang, but herself, which might be the wrong move. Tensions begin to rise and it's all because of The Black Coyotes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist much? Also yes there are three OCs, two of mine, and Crow from Keep The Wolves Away, which is amazing by the way, and if you haven't read it, go over and do that!

_Are gangs taking their violence to public places now? How much longer until they start harming innocent people again?_

_Last night, a fight broke out at L.A.’s finest nightclub, which involved one of L.A. Times’ very own, and a member of Las Serpientes de Cascabel. Authorities are looking into the situation for a motive. What could possibly be the deal with them now?_

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon when Eliza found herself standing outside the building that belonged to The Rattlesnakes. She shrugged her bag farther onto her shoulder before she reached out and gently knocked on the door. For a few minutes, no one answered, leaving her waiting anxiously outside under the bright California sun. She looked up at the sky and smiled at it’s bright shade of cerulean. She took out her camera and raised it to get a perfect shot of a few clouds that passed by.

“Oh, it’s you, snooping around like always. Did anyone follow you here?”

Eliza jumped and turned when she heard the voice. It was an Asian woman about her height with round glasses and two braids over her shoulders. She was in nothing but a beanie and a t-shirt that was several sizes too big, and a pair of denim shorts. _Is this the one Nokk was after? I don’t blame them, she’s beautiful..._

“Hello?”

The redhead blinked a few times before shaking her head. “No, no one followed me.”

“Alright, come in, sit right in that chair. Boss will be with you in a second.” The Korean woman nodded and walked down the hall from the front room, leaving Eliza alone to look around the decently sized area. She couldn’t remember if she’d seen the room during her last visit. Then again, she had been blindfolded until they entered the basement. Her thoughts were interrupted by multiple voices coming down the hall, revealing their owners’ locations.

Tori, Max, and Elena were all walking down the hall, excitedly discussing something amongst themselves. As they got closer, Eliza noticed the multiple bites and bruises on each of them, Max adorning most of them.

“Oh yeah, that was really good. We have to come by and do that again,” Max said as he opened the front door and exited the building. Tori held the door open for a moment before she noticed Eliza. “Oh, g’day. I guess this is my cue to leave.”

Eliza nodded in greeting and looked over Tori’s form, noticing the multiple hickies along her neck and under her jaw. There was even a small bite mark on the left side of her neck. Eliza’s eyes darted over to Elena’s body, trying to see if the mating bite mark was on her skin, but all she saw were a few small hickies. She put two and two together after Tori gave the Spanish woman a cheek kiss. They definitely had a threesome.

“Good afternoon, Red. Sorry I’m late. I woke up a bit sluggish this morning.”

“Rough night?”

Elena closed and locked the front door. Her boot clad feet scratched against the concrete floor as she came to stand in front of Eliza, hand coming up to cup her chin. She turned the younger woman’s head, making a gruff sound when she noticed a leaf in those soft red strands. “Walked through the park on North Grand?”

“You could tell just from that leaf?”

The older woman nodded and put the leaf in the pocket of her sweats. “I’ve lived here almost my whole life. I want to apologize for not being dressed appropriately. As for my night, it was pretty wild.”

Eliza didn’t know why, but seeing someone else’s marks on the leader, made her a bit jealous. Her eyes narrowed slightly at a particular bruise right beneath Elena’s jawline. “I can tell,” she responded through gritted teeth. She followed Elena down the hall towards a staircase that led them to the second floor. They walked a little farther down the empty hall. Eliza glanced at the walls, noticing they were lined with black and white portraits of the members, current and former. They were nice portraits with even nicer frames; each frame being silver with the gang’s insignia at the bottom. A rattlesnake coiled around a knife with its jaw unhinged and fangs out. Their gang name was welded across the side edges. “Las Serpientes” on the left and “de Cascabel” on the right. At the end of the hall just before Elena’s office were two portraits on either side, one of Elena, and the other of Ryad. Seeing his smiling face sent shivers down Eliza’s spine. It was a bit haunting when she knew that she’d never see him smile in person.

“Hey, you coming in, or not?”

She tore her gaze away from the portraits and stared at Elena for a brief second before she apologized and stepped inside of the office. It was decently sized with a desk on the right side of the room, a TV on the other side with a couch in front of it, and a mini bar on the wall adjacent to the door. The cabinets were lined with all sorts of liquor, some Eliza was sure she didn’t know existed. “You collect liquor?”

The Spanish woman looked up from her spot behind her desk and shook her head, pulling out a pair of jeans from one of the drawers. “Ryad did. I just never really touched any of it.” She thumbed the waistband of her sweats, pausing as she thought about something. “Hey, um, you mind turning around right quick? I kind of forgot my underwear and I’m sure the last thing you want to see is...that…”

Eliza rolled her eyes playfully, but agreed to face the other wall to avoid embarrassing Elena. “It’s not like I haven’t seen a penis before.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it wouldn’t be the first time, but I’m self conscious about my size, so…”

Eliza could hear the rustling of fabric as the older woman quickly changed, cursing a few times when she tried zipping up her jeans. She couldn’t help but snicker softly. Why anyone would plan a meeting going commando was beyond her, but then she realized that Elena would most likely have an imprint if that was the case. The thought alone made her cheeks warm as she bit her lip. Maybe

“Alright, you can turn around now. Want anything to drink?” The Spanish woman pulled the rest of her tank crop top down and pulled her hair into a small ponytail as she walked over to the bar to make herself a cup of nitro coffee and grab a glass of water for the young woman who was now sitting on the couch. As she waited for the coffee to finish she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. She thought back to the journalist that was currently sitting on her, her hair flowing freely over her shoulder, with her signature cap on her head.

_Recuerda, ella está aquí para hablar contigo, nada más y nada menos, ¿entiendes?_

_Sí, pero quiero hablar con ella sobre algo diferente._

_No, enfócate en la misión._

The beeping from the coffee machine pulled her from her thoughts, signaling her that it was done and ready to be fixed. She quickly made her cup and took both drinks to the couch, handing Eliza her glass of water.

“Thank you. I didn’t take you for the coffee type.”

That brought a chuckle from the older woman who took a long sip of her beverage. “I drink at least two cups a day. So, what do you have for me?”

“Wow, you waste no time, do you,” Eliza responded almost immediately.

“I don’t have time to waste. Things are going to get busy after today.”

She hummed quietly and nodded before she dug through her bag. She pulled out a notebook and a few papers along with it, setting everything on the coffee table before them. “Okay, so first thing’s first: I got some intel from a source in regards to Taina. She might be getting probation soon, so hopefully she’ll be able to come home for a bit and help you guys out.”

“Wait, who told you that? I never got any word from my own member?” Elena leaned forward and inspected the notes that Eliza took. There was a single letter next to a few sentences and it was learned that Eliza did it to represent who was speaking. Now all Elena had to find out was who this ‘M’ was. She looked over the paper and furrowed her brow when she read over the conversation. “This source of yours dated Taina? Wait, that blonde woman...your friend. I remember Tai describing someone like her. But why is she still worried about her all these years later?”

Eliza shrugged and searched for another set of papers. She couldn’t help but glance over at Elena’s thigh as she leaned forward. The redhead cleared her throat when she noticed she had been caught staring. “I don’t know, but I have something else. I’m not supposed to say anything right now, but-“

“Boss?”

The sound of harsh knocking on the office door pulled both women away from one another, Elena telling the person to come in.

“Can we speak outside for a moment?”

The leader nodded slowly, squinting slightly at César who waved her over urgently. “Excuse me for a second, Red.”

Elena got up from her seat and followed César into the hallway. “¿ _Que quieres?_ ”

“ _Estaba hablando con Emmanuelle hace como cinco minutos. Y ella encontró esto._ ”

He handed over his tablet and showed her the article he was reading. It was written by Eliza and published by the Los Angeles Times. It was dated for today. “¿ _Y por qué me muestras esto?_ ”

“ _Ella escribió sobre nosotros."_

Elena frowned as she began reading the article.

_Are gangs taking their violence to public places now? How much longer until they start harming innocent people again?_

_Two nights ago, a fight broke out at L.A.’s finest nightclub, which involved one of L.A. Times’ very own, and a member of Las Serpientes de Cascabel. Authorities are looking into the situation for a motive. What could possibly be the deal with them now? The same group of people who took Mason Myers’ life. Can they even be trusted in the same places as us anymore?_

Elena stopped reading right there despite there being so much more left. Eliza had actually gone and published an article that dragged her gang through the floor. She was furious. “Tell everyone to be on standby. Thank you for coming to me right away, César.” She patted his shoulder and pressed her forehead against his.

“Please, be careful. We will all be on both floors if you need us.” César patted her upper arm, other hand resting on the back of her neck when she pulled him forward.

“Alright, now get outta here. I’ll be down soon.”

He nodded and jogged back down the hall, leaving Elena alone in front of her door. She took in a deep breath and entered her office, slamming the door behind her. She watched Eliza jump at the sound, the red haired woman slowly turning to watch the alpha walk towards her desk. She could sense the anger emanating from the brunette, and she knew that whatever had been discussed had changed the mood drastically.

“Eliza Cohen, journalist and photographer of the Los Angeles Times...let me ask you something,” Elena started as she sat on her desk, eyes focused on the woman before her. “Do you think this is a game?”

Eliza furrowed her brow as she stared at Elena for a moment. Then it hit her. The article that Harry sent to get published this morning.

“Elena, look, I can explain-

“Explain what, Red? That you’re willing to jeopardize your entire fucking life for some attention from the public, to see a family get torn apart. And not only did you write about us, but you called us murderers. I don’t appreciate that a single bit. I have a family of honest people who wouldn’t hurt a goddamn fly unless we absolutely needed to. How fucking stupid would I be if I sent my people to kill a man who just released a paper about one of my own?”

Eliza stayed quiet. She didn’t know how to respond, she didn’t even know what to say in her own defense. Elena was right, and Eliza could present the rest of the information in regards to Mason’s case, but she hesitated.

“They were right. I shouldn’t have trusted you right off the bat.” She scoffed to herself and cursed quietly in Spanish. “I shouldn’t have let you go. I could’ve been like any of these other gang leaders and used you for my own pleasure the moment you stepped onto my property. I could’ve tied you and left you alone, never thinking about you ever again. But I didn’t. I did the right thing and I gave you a second chance, which I am seeing as one of the few mistakes I've made in my life. So, Eliza, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t be heated about this? Why I shouldn’t add you to my list of enemies.” The brunette was now standing behind the couch, leaning forward until her nose was almost brushing Eliza’s.

Eliza didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she felt a slight burn in her lungs. She didn’t release it until Elena pulled away from her with a growl. She just blinked and looked over at her open notebook. “I’m sorry, I truly am, and I know that isn’t going to fix anything, but please believe when I say that I only did it to keep my job. If you want information from me, I need this position more than anything. You don’t know what it’s like to fear losing everything because of your social role. You may fear losing other things, but not the same way I do. Now, if you want to believe me, you can, but I have more information and it’s why I think I should get a second chance. You’re familiar with The Black Coyotes, right?”

“Why?”

* * *

The Black Coyotes were one of Los Angeles’ most vicious gangs, with less than ten members, each more deadly than the previous. Every person was said to have expertise in some category ranging from best substance creation to most successful heists and robberies in California history. Their leader was a young omega named Kelvin Hernandez, a man who went by the name of Gravija, a name given to him by the Coyotes’ late leader. He had known that Kelvin went to school to work in the field doing experimental studies of gravitation, something the current leader excitedly shared with his fellows. It was that alone that made him different from any other leader in the area. He was playful and very loving towards his members, only getting hard on them when needed.

Then there was his second in command: Avery Blisk. A beta who was one of the more recent additions to the crew, but after Myra’s arrest, she pulled fast through the ranks to be his helping hand. Kelvin first learned of her through her street name, Crow. She was just as street smart as he was, especially for someone with a military background, but a little slip caught Kelvin’s attention. How she got into the world of gangbanging was anyone’s guess, but Kelvin didn’t complain especially since her slip up was just an amateur one. A deal gone wrong which earned her a nasty scar right over her right eye. Ever since, she’s worked and trained to be the best there was. She did most of the dirty work now, taking people out if they didn’t finish their half of the job, and she was good at it. Never leaving a single trace behind. Despite her clean streak of assassinations, Crow was a very blunt person with no regards to a filter, especially around Myra who annoyed her to no end.

Myra Santiago was one of Kelvin’s childhood friends. As an alpha growing up on the streets of Puerto Rico under harsh circumstances, it brought her even closer to Kelvin, both eventually deciding to join a gang together. They were raised to pickpocket and steal from those who would expect it, but one day Myra got caught which resulted in both of them getting sent to the mainland of America. They found themselves in California where they ran into Ryad and Elena during their early teens. It was then they learned the proper ways of gangs, and used it to create their own, which they found a leader for. Unfortunately that leader passed away and Myra went off the rails, leading to her most recent prison sentence. Kelvin became responsible for his crew’s actions, and decided it would be better off if everyone performed in secrecy.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Miss Santiago. I’ve been waiting for you.”

A light chuckle was the response to the young man’s words. Both persons were currently sitting on a bench in Plaza Park. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, yet the area seemed to lack the usual families and older folks who spent their afternoons under the sun.

“Well, I’ve been waiting to be released for several years now. Who knew stealing cars had a lesser sentence than murder. I would’ve started years ago.” The young Hispanic crossed one leg over the other, a huge grin on her scarred face as she thought back on her trials. “You know they wanted to give me seven years because it was a Ferrari?”

The man sitting beside her furrowed his brow in confusion. She had only served five years for stealing a car that was worth way more than seventy grand, which if it was counted as a felony, it would have been seven years, but because it was her first offense in her lifetime, she managed to get three plus the two for the vehicle’s value, totaling five years.

“Come on, Kelvin, don’t look at me like that.”

Kelvin shook his head and draped his arm over the back of the bench, sighing in content as he watched the birds fly around one another. His trance was broken by a buzzing in his pocket. He fished his phone out and answered it after reading the name on the caller ID. It was Crow.

“Avery, darling, what you got for me?”

_“Vi, Mira is here. She said she wants to speak with you ASAP. Something about the Coyotes being pieces of shit.”_

“Well, that didn’t take long. Alright, tell her I’m on my way, and make sure she doesn’t try anything. Myra is with me, so just hang tight.”

_“He’s with me though. What if she sees him?”_

“Then she sees him, we can’t do anything once that happens, but we can try our best to prevent it. I’ll call him and let him know to stay down. See ya in a bit.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

Kelvin ended the call and cursed to himself. “ _Vente, mijita. Tenemos que ir temprano. Ese bruja de Las Serpientes está en la casa_. Oh, and do me a favor and call Ryad.”

* * *

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the angriest Spaniard of all? Elena, _hermana_. How are you?” Kelvin waltzed into the warehouse’s basement, a huge grin on his face as he pulled his pistol from his waistband and pointed it right at Elena’s forehead. The brunette didn’t even flinch when the warmth of the barrel pressed against her skin, she had seen that the safety of the gun was on. It’d be dumb for them to kill her right there.

“I am good, how are you, Kelvin? Still selling your flat ass on the streets?”

Kelvin rolled his eyes when she smirked and removed the gun from between her eyes, placing it on the table next to them. He gestured for her to sit down as he took his own across from her. “What can I do for you today?”  
  
“Apparently your sister here let it slip that you guys like to frame people. Remember that kid in San Fran?”

“Barely, but go ahead.”

“My boys didn’t kill him, and I don’t know if Santiago here was the one who told the other inmates that you set us up, or if you have a new member who just doesn't know the area. How’d you do it?” She leaned forward, and took one of the cigars from the box on the tabletop. She quickly emptied its content before she took out a small bag from her pocket. “Mind if I…?”

Kelvin shook his head and grabbed a cigar for himself. “I keep telling you, I didn’t. Why would I frame you and your crew? And even if I did, why are you so adamant about this?”  
  
“Because the press is getting involved and your names will be in the papers soon. I’ve only come as a warning. I’d watch my back if I were you, _hermanito_. There are journalists out there who will cover this story for their own sake and fame.”  
  
“Then I’ll kill them. One by one until each one has no more to say.”  
  
“No, you won’t. The Los Angeles Times is currently under my protection. If you touch any of those journalists, not only are you breaking a code, but I will not hesitate to come over here and deal with you.” Silence followed Elena’s statement before she felt a hand roughly grabbing her hair. It was Crow who had not appreciated the threatening of her fellow member.

“Keep talking shit and you’ll end up like Jackal.”

Elena snarled at the comment, but the tightening grip in her hand silenced her further. She knew she could retaliate, but her chances of success were minimal. It was her versus three of them. She definitely wouldn’t take her chances.

Crow let go of Elena’s hair before she took the older woman’s blunt and lit it to smoke it herself. She let out a cloud of smoke and shrugged her shoulders. "You'd be a dumbass to try and stop us. We will keep our names off the streets, and you will not stop us."

Finding the truth was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She knew she’d need help, but she was still upset with Eliza, and the reporter was the last person she wanted help from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm needing one more OC still, so if you'd like to have yours here, hit me up! We will discuss the details.
> 
> As always feedback is greatly appreciated!


	6. Just An Outside Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened when Eliza mentioned the Coyotes? What really happened when Elena visited them? Is she going to find more questions than answers? And how is Eliza going to possibly find out the truth with almost nothing to go off of? Find out by reading more below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention that I'm a sucker for angst?

_“You’re familiar with The Black Coyotes, right?_

Elena furrowed her brow at the question and snatched the paper that Eliza had grabbed. “Ryad and I technically raised the current leader and his sister. No one is supposed to really know about them, so how do you?”

She searched the paper for answers but it was just more information on the fight that happened two nights ago. She sucked her teeth and gave it back, pushing herself off the back of the couch.

Eliza fixed her pile of papers and cleared her throat. “The Black Coyotes have a member in Taina’s block that let it slip that the Coyotes framed you guys for Mason’s murder. I’ve been tasked with gathering evidence to prove this.”

A sigh was the response followed by more than a few words in Spanish. The brunette did not seem happy at all. In fact, she was more agitated.There more questions than answers, and every new piece of information raised another. “And who tasked you with this?”

“My superior…”

Elena perked up at that. “You mean the same person who told you to cover our story? He told you to go snooping?” When Eliza nodded she continued. “And does he have any idea who he is asking you to gather evidence on? The Black Coyotes are never mentioned because they are ruthless, they do not hesitate to kill, and they will make sure no one ever finds out. That is who we are dealing with. Why would your boss send out some...weak omega to gather intel on them?” She was angry again and she hadn’t meant to say that, but when she looked back at the other woman, she noticed that the damage had been done.

“Fuck you, first of all. Secondly, gathering information for a paper is different than gathering intel for a case. Of course you wouldn’t know that. All you’ve ever known was drugs and sex!” By now Eliza was just as angry, her entire face red, and she was trying her best not to cry. She stood from her spot and growled at Elena who had rounded the couch, quickly forcing the redhead against the wall. If they were in any other situation, Eliza would have laughed at the difference in their heights, but the wild look in Elena’s eyes made her heart race. It wasn’t a good race either. She was scared and for the second time in her life, she was sure the alpha could sense it, just as she could sense the anger and the power from the brunette.

Two hands found their place on either side of Eliza’s head before the alpha spoke. “Don’t ever judge me again. Do not ever generalize me with the rest of my social role, and do not ever tell me the difference because with the Coyotes it doesn’t. Fucking. Matter. Get the fuck off my property, Eliza. Do not come back unless I authorize it. If I need something, I will seek you out myself.”

Eliza tried to say something, but she could hear the faint sound of the wall creaking and she was more than positive that if she said the wrong thing, there would be a hole in the wall. That thought alone caused her to shrink away from the older woman, gather her stuff, and leave.

“Motherfucker! _Esa maldita mujer me pone de mal humor!”_ She yelled out in anger, throwing her empty glass across the room, flinching at the sound of the shattering. It seemed the sound carried down the hall because no more than ten seconds later, Azucena ran into the room, eyes wide and hands out in question.

“Elena, what happened? That woman just left and you’re breaking shit.”

“I’m going downtown to speak with Gravija and his gang.”

“Are you fucking insane? You’re not going alone,” Azu replied with haste as she watched Elena grab a handgun from a drawer under her desk. “Elena, listen to me! I am going with you.”

“No, you aren’t. And before you ask why, there’s two reasons: you’re still suspended, and you’re having a baby, so you’re definitely staying. I’ll be fine alone, Azu. Take care of Grace, she’s going to need you the entire time, and the last thing she needs is a dead partner.” Elena cocked the gun in her hand and tucked it in the front of her jeans, putting on a longer shirt to cover it. She sighed in frustration and checked her watch for the time. It was only three in the afternoon. So much had transpired in such a short amount of time and now she had extra work on her plate to deal with.

“Look, I know I’m suspended, but if those _pendejos_ are messing with our family, I can’t-”

“Then I’ll take César with me. You are to stay put, that is an order. I will not repeat myself, Quispe.”

Azucena stayed silent at the use of her last name, but she didn’t leave just yet. “As you wish, your highness. And if anything happens to my nephew, you’ll be seeing me again, and not on friendly terms.”

Elena turned to her fellow and frowned. “Are you threatening me? Maybe you should revise your statement, because the last thing you want to do is cross me right now. I am not in the mood.” She grabbed her wallet and phone, checking to see if she had everything else on her person before brushing past Azucena to leave the room.

Azu growled and followed Elena down the hall. “Hey, why are you even going to the Coyotes?”

“We’re being framed for a homicide.”

That statement finally forced Azucena to stand down. She knew what Elena was referring to and just knowing that their innocence could be proven was a good thing, but she still couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about Elena visiting the other gang. “Can you just answer me this?”

Elena paused, letting out a sigh before turning to face her friend.

“What role does that woman have in this? Do you like her? If so, please tell me you guys haven’t secretly fucked one another.”

“Eliza Cohen’s role in this entire ordeal is simple. She is a transferer of information. She is the reason we know about Kelvin’s current plans. We are not involved, I swear. She’s beautiful, who wouldn’t think that, but I don’t want her. I have other things to take care of. I cannot care for a mate right now. Though, I can declare that the Los Angeles Times will be under our protection starting tomorrow. Anything else?” At the shaking of Azu’s head, she nodded and made her way down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

_"You'd be a dumbass to try and stop us. We will keep our names off the streets, and you will not stop us."_

Elena nodded slowly at Crow’s words. She knew the brown haired woman was serious, she had seen the news of several business leaders ending up dead, some still considered missing, and every gang knew it was her, but it’d be a crime to snitch her out to the authorities. Not only that, but it was an invitation for her next kill. She watched the young woman take a long drag of the joint, and it annoyed her a little. That was her weed that she purchased with her money, and here was some asshole smoking it for her.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Crow said in jest, leaving the room to finish smoking.

Kelvin shook his head and leaned back in his seat. “I’m surprised you’re here alone. Usually you have that loud Peruvian with you. Did she finally get too old?”

Elena didn’t answer right away. She knew he was talking about Azu and she wouldn’t let it slip why the older woman wasn’t allowed to tag along. “No, I just have to give everyone a rest. My people work hard. They deserve it.” She pulled out a box of cigarettes from her back pocket and placed one between her lips. She wasn’t much of a smoker, just a cigarette here and there during the year. It was a casual thing.

“So, did you only come here to question me? Or is there something more important you need?”

“I came to warn you. Everything I said before is true, and I was serious about protecting the agency, _mijito_. I can try my best to keep them off of you, but I’m only doing it to protect them from your little assassin.” Elena lit the cigarette and took a long drag of it, exhaling slowly. “Kelvin, this doesn’t need to be any harder. We can just present evidence to show that it at least wasn’t us. You and your crew don’t even have to be named.”

Kelvin chuckled and stood from his seat, grabbing his gun from the table and flicking the safety off. “You see, you know too much now, and it’d be a shame if that little redhead of yours lost someone she cared about. Maybe that handsome Mexican member of yours will finally come see me. I’ve been lonely here with all these women around.” He sat himself in Elena’s lap, draping an arm over her shoulders and pressing the barrel of his pistol against her the bottom of her chin, his tongue darting out to drag across her cheek. He took a quick glance at her neck and whistled. “No mating mark. What is that redhead to you anyway? You two seem to have spent a lot of time together. And before you ask how I know, you really gotta watch your back. There are eyes all over the city.”

By now, hearing Kelvin talk was enough to irritate Elena, who growled quietly at the mention of Eliza. “She means nothing to me. End of subject. What will it take for you to even consider my request?”

Kelvin rolled his eyes and slid off of Elena’s lap. He kept the gun in his hand, but he was just holding to feel its weight. “If you can set me up with that Goyo guy, I’ll consider sending a note to the police station. Now, get out of my building. I’d rather not get another call while I’m enjoying my day off. Bye bye now!”

Elena scrunched up her face when he winked at her. He was so different then when her and Ryad had taken them in all those years ago. Now, here they both were, butting heads over a murder that Elena didn’t even commit. Kelvin was willing to take everything from her all for power and recognition on the streets. She shook her head and left the building. She was going to clear their name.

Even if it killed her.

“Why do I have to hide away? Why can’t I see her?”

Elena paused when she heard the hushed voices. She looked around but couldn't find a single person. Maybe she was just hearing things.

“Because you’re supposed to be dead, remember?”

She stopped again and looked around. Those voices were so familiar, but she knew it couldn’t be the person she was thinking of. Ryad was long gone. She shook her head and walked faster to her car, then she saw them. Barely catching their movement near the edge of the building, near the dumpster.

It was Crow and a man she knew all too well.

Ryad.

It wasn’t easy to identify him right away; his hair was down to his shoulders, beard grown out long enough to reach his chest. He seemed to have aged a little worse than anyone would’ve imagined if he were still with them today; sunken eyes, apparent crow’s feet, and a few other wrinkles that were starting to become obvious as well.

Suddenly, Elena felt nauseous. She was feeling so many emotions: anger, confusion, sadness. Everything was becoming overwhelming. She took in a deep breath and sat on the other side of her car. Her head felt like it was spinning and her heart raced as the nausea became worse. The brunette hurriedly crawled over towards the patch of grass nearby and let out everything she’d consumed earlier on. She sat there on shaky arms, eyes screwed shut as she tried to calm her breathing and the anxiety that accompanied it. She was starting to get an idea of how they were actually framed, but without seeing what evidence was collected there wasn’t much she could think on.

_You cannot confront them right now. Wait. Call Red...take a photo before you leave._

Elena furrowed her brow at the thought, but her conscience was right. She would need proof and she needed it fast. She picked herself up and peeked over the hood of her car only to see that Ryad was now alone. She took out her phone and quickly took a photo of the man before she scrambled back into her car. Thankfully, her front windows were tinted enough for it to be difficult to see her from afar. Without further hesitation, Elena dialed Eliza’s number and waited for her to pick up.

* * *

“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you for hours.”

Eliza dropped her bag near the front door of the apartment she shared with Meghan. She kept her cap pulled low over her face as she brushed past her best friend, heading straight for the bathroom.

“Eliza Cohen!”

“What is it, Meghan,” she answered after a long moment from the other side of the bathroom door. She was gripping the edges of the sink until her knuckles turned white and her fingers went numb.

“What is going on with you? Did I do something to upset you?”  
  
Eliza shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She was feeling upset, yet she didn’t know if she was sad or angry, maybe both? “No, I just had a bad day. I’ll be out in a minute, sweetie.” She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Before she knew it, she was gritting her teeth and sitting on the floor, back against the door as she cried into her arms, which were now resting on her knees.

_When did everything become so fucking difficult?_

_The moment you decided to try and get close to her. Why did you do it?_

_I don’t know._

_But you do. Why? Just think about it. Ask yourself why you wanted to get closer to her._

_Her eyes. They’re such a gorgeous shade of brown and, god, that stupid smile of hers…_

_You like her?_

“Eliza, it’s Nokk, can I come in?”

The young woman quickly wiped her face and pushed herself off of the floor, placing her cap back on her head. She looked herself over once more and opened the door only to see her Danish friend standing there with a small smile on their face.

“Hey, are you alright? Who made you cry? I’ll rough them up real good.”

Eliza couldn’t help but laugh at the silly stance they took in the hallway, swiping at the air before them. It was funny because they were quite short compared to the rest of their friend group, but Eliza knew Nokk should never be underestimated.

“No one. I’m fine. I think I’m just emotional right now. You know, the whole mood swing thing before the heats…”

“No, I don’t know actually. Just a lonely little beta here. Never really had a rut or a heat,” Nokk joked as they leaned against the doorframe. “You know you can talk to me though. I know you’ll never feel the same about me, but I’d like to at least be there as a friend, okay?”

“If I said I needed someone for the night, is there a line that I’m not allowed to step over as a friend?”

That was not a question they were prepared for, and they’d hate to say no and take advantage of their friend in such a vulnerable state. “Even if there wasn’t a line, I wouldn’t do that to you. You can ask anything of me...anything but that, Ellie. Come here,” they whispered as they pulled Eliza into a tight hug that lasted a good moment. During the hug, Eliza felt secure. The embrace was comforting, the smell of honey filling Eliza’s nose as she pressed her face against their shoulder.

Nokk pulled away first, reaching a hand up to wipe the redhead’s face, and standing on their toes to press a kiss to her forehead. “You good now?”

“Yes, a lot better, sorry for assuming you’d want to...you know.”

“It’s all good.”

“Right, hey, can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“If you’re free this evening, maybe you can help me do some research on that Mason Myers case?” A sheepish look found its way onto the woman’s face, one hand rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “I’m looking for specific details.”

“Sure, yeah. Harry updated me on the current situation, and I know you have a soft spot for the Rattlesnakes, so I’ll help you. Just one thing,” they paused to look down the hall, double checking that Meghan and Ela were still occupied in the kitchen. “Are you doing this because Harry asked you to, or is there an ulterior motive?”

“Nokk, I honestly cannot answer that. I keep asking myself the same thing.”

Before either of them could say anything else, Eliza’s phone began ringing in her back pocket. She excused herself and checked the caller ID, frowning when she noticed who it was. “Elena?”

“Look, I don’t have a lot of time to explain right now, but I think I might have a lead that can help us both. Can you...can you just come for a moment?”

What could the leader have possibly gathered that could “Okay, I’ll be there in a few. Just hold on until then, okay?”

Before Eliza could get an answer, the line dropped. Eliza stared at Nokk and told them where she was going. They immediately offered to join her, and for once she nodded. She’d be more than happy to have someone else with her. Someone she trusted. Maybe she would be grateful for Harry assigning her this task.


	7. Your Enemies Are Now Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena reveals the truth about Ryad and it has caused some tensions to rise between her and Eliza. They're finally honest with one another, but it isn't helping in the long run.
> 
> Eliza might have just come across the biggest clue that can help push the investigation forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes the spicy is coming up trust me. I have way more in store for all of them.

Eliza sat in her car with Nokk, both of them sitting in silence outside the building of Las Serpientes. Nokk rubbed their chin and looked back at Eliza. “Is there a specific reason we’ve been sitting here for fifteen minutes?”

“Not really. I just...I was here earlier and she lashed out at me, I was scared when everything happened…”

“Ellie, she didn’t hurt you, did she?”

The older woman looked at her friend and shook her head. “No, I...I don’t think she’d do that…”

“Look, be honest with me here, before we go in there and I make a fool of myself. What's the deal between you two?”

What was the deal? Eliza had been asking that question a lot lately. After earlier they definitely weren’t friends, maybe an ally?

“One day you’re all head over heels for her then a minor inconvenience occurs and you’re all mopey again. Don’t think we haven’t noticed it, Ellie. Look, we care for you, and the last thing we want is to lose you…”

“How are you still single? Anybody would be lucky to have you as their mate,” Eliza declared after a long moment of silence.

Nokk chuckled and unlocked the car doors, exiting the vehicle before responding. “Because I’m still in love with someone who doesn’t know what they want.” They patted the roof of the car and closed the door.

Eliza watched them light a cigarette, just casually walking in circles, most likely waiting for her to exit the vehicle. She rubbed her face and reached into the backseat for her cap and bag. Once she looked herself over again, she got out of the car and locked her doors. She gently tugged on Nokk's shirt to grab their attention. “Hey, I’m sorry, for everything. I just want you to know that I do appreciate you and everything you do for me.”

Nokk smiled and patted Eliza’s shoulder before they put out their cigarette and followed the woman towards the building’s entrance. It was a standard two story building in one of the abandoned sanctions of Los Angeles; a perfect hiding place for a gang.

Eliza knocked on the door and leaned against the wall as they patiently waited outside. She checked her watch and hummed when she realized how early it still was.

Before she could ponder further, the door opened to reveal César in a tank top and swim shorts, and a towel thrown over his shoulder. “Oh, can I help you, Red? Person that Ru smacked last week.”

Nokk rolled their eyes at César’s words. Of course they’d be remembered like that. “We’re here to see your boss lady. She told us to come by on business.”

César nodded and stepped aside so they could walk in. “Red, you know where the office is. Go right on ahead. Also, keep in mind that Ru is with her so expect some sass and crude words. She basically has no filter. Alright, have fun.” With that he walked back towards the back of the building, disappearing down another hallway.

Eliza pressed her lips into a thin line as she escorted Nokk up the stairs and down the hall towards Elena’s office. Nokk looked at the portraits as they passed by them. “Wow, these are nice. We should get some for the agency. Think Harry would let us?”  
  
“I don’t see why not. I’ll run it by him on Monday. Alright, we aren’t going to stay long, so we’re gonna go in, listen to what she has to say, and leave. If you get uncomfortable let me know. We’ll leave sooner if needed, yeah?”

Nokk nodded and let out a deep breath. They knocked on the door twice and waited until they heard footsteps approaching the door.

“Just in time. Elena, your guests are here.” Azucena let them in and closed the door behind them, taking her place behind the bar. “Anyone thirsty?” Despite the cheeriness in her voice, her facial expression was stoic, serious even.

Elena shook her head and sat atop her desk while she waited for Eliza and Nokk to situate themselves. Nokk asked for a glass of whiskey and Eliza politely declined the offer.

“I was told you had something to help us?” Eliza gave Elena a stern look. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little irritated. Just hours before, the Spaniard was yelling and cursing at her, telling her to leave, yet here they were, acting civil before their friends. “Nice to finally meet your friend. I’m Eliza, this is Nokk. I know you two have already met.”

Azucena emerged from behind the bar counter and handed Nokk their drink. “You guys can call me Amaru. Look, Nokk, I’m terribly sorry for punching you in the face. I’m surprised it didn’t leave a bruise.”

Nokk raised their glass and took a long sip of it. “It did. Makeup is a godsend. So, what’s this information you guys have?”

Elena sighed and slid off of her desk, walking over to the couche to grab a remote off of the coffee table. She turned on the television and sat on the arm of the couch beside Eliza. “Before we start, Nokk you do understand that by being here, you are now required to work with us, correct?”

Nokk nodded slowly. They knew they’d eventually get involved just by being a friend.

“I went by the Coyotes’ place today to ask a few questions,” Elena paused when she was interrupted by the woman next to her.

“Oh the hypocrisy.”

She clenched her jaw and decided to keep her thoughts to herself. “Kelvin and his gang have threatened to kill anyone who tries to prove they’re guilty. I have decided to put the L.A. Times under the protection of Las Serpientes, effective at midnight. You may be wondering why I’m doing this. The answer is simple: if another one of your people ends up dead, the blame is pinned on me.” She looked between Eliza and Nokk a few times, attempting to gauge their reactions. “Though he did mention he’ll think about putting in a good word at the sheriff’s department for us if I give him something in return; what he is asking for is between me and another member. Now, what I actually called you here for. This.”

Azucena spit out her drink when she saw the photo Elena pulled up. She recognized the face almost immediately and she wasn’t sure why it was being shown. “ _Mijita_ , what does Ryad have to do with this now? He’s long gone.”

“I wish he was. This was taken yesterday. He was talking in secret with one of them. They didn’t see me, and I didn’t want to believe it either.”

Eliza shifted in her seat, squinting at the photo for some time. “And you are sure that was him?”  
  
“Why the fuck would I not be sure? That’s my brother. I pass by his picture every day, constantly reminded of the tragedy that took place all those years ago. You think I would make a sick joke like this? Ryad is alive and somehow he is connected to our framing. I just know it.” By now, Elena was clenching the remote so hard that her knuckles were turning white. “I know you two are going to do your research, but please listen to me when I say to stay away from the Coyotes. They will not hesitate to kill you, trust me. If they are needed to be questioned, Amaru and I will go tomorrow. Just text me any information you need by four in the morning.”

“I don’t understand. I wrote his article and everything. The police confirmed his death. I just...I don’t miss shit like this…” Eliza crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. “Did you even talk to him? Did you actually get a close up look at him?”

Elena closed her eyes and rubbed her face. Her patience with Eliza was wearing thin, and it wouldn’t be long before she was hesitating on lashing out again. “Red, do not mock me. You are already on thin ice with us, the last thing you want to do is irritate me any more about this. That is Ryad, and he is alive. Now, I am going to politely ask you both to leave and get all the information you can for me. I do not want to see or hear from you again until I call, understood?”

Nokk was already giving Azucena their glass, quietly thanking her for the drink. “Yes, we understand. Don’t worry we’ll be out of your hair soon. Come on, Ellie, let’s go ahead and get a start.”

Eliza glanced back at Elena and shook her head. “You better pray to whatever god is out there, because I’m not going to keep doing what you ask of me.”

Before anyone could stop her, Eliza walked out of the room.

Azucena shook her head and watched as Elena ran after her. “Those two are so complicated. Say, are you single?”

Nokk looked over at Azu and rolled their eyes. “You could be my mother. How old are you? Eighty?”

Of course the comment was made in jest, and Azu feigned hurt, pressing a hand to her chest. “Oh, how you hurt me. For real though, I only ask because I was going to say: if you ever find someone, try not to play cat and mouse the way those two are. I think your friend’s stubbornness and Elena’s fear of getting her hurt makes it hard for the both of them. They don’t know what to do, and they’re scared of losing one another during this whole ordeal.”

“Is that something your friend told you?”

“No, just how I see it. Look, I may be old, but I had my young days as well. I’ve spent my fair share of moments chasing after girls, but it’s got me to where I am today; an expecting parent with a beautiful mate. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

* * *

“Eliza, ¡ _espera por favor!_ ”

Elena jogged down the stairs and grabbed Eliza’s wrist, stopping her from walking out the front door. She quickly apologized and let go of the younger woman’s wrist. “Hey, talk to me. What have I done to upset you so?”

Eliza clenched her jaw at the question. “What haven’t you done? Name one good thing you’ve done for me since you held me hostage!”

“Apparently helping you keep your job! You were the one writing stories about us. All I wanted was information, I was never going to hurt you.” She lowered her voice to a whisper and clenched her fists at her sides. “You’re just so damn nosy. All I want is for you to be safe, I can’t have another’s blood on my hands again, so please trust me when I ask you to stay away from the Coyotes. I will do whatever it takes to keep you out of harm’s way.”

The younger woman just stood there, speechless, and eyes wide. She didn’t even know how to respond to everything Elena just said, but for some reason it made her angry. “You know what I don’t get? One minute you’re all flirty and badass, hoping to get anyone by your side, but the moment something goes awry, or someone says something that doesn’t appease you, you get irritated; you always want to throw them to the curb. And to think I was going to actually let myself fall for you. I was willing to lose my job to help you, you don’t…” She took in a deep breath to stop herself from crying. She was getting emotional and the last thing she wanted to do was break down in front of the Spanish woman. She didn’t want to be so vulnerable before her. “You don’t understand what I would get myself into just to help you. You’re nothing but a-”

Elena had been staring at Eliza for a good moment before she leaned forward and cut off the woman’s words with a soft kiss to her lips. Eliza was stunned, unmoving yet relaxed as she felt Elena’s mouth on her own. She blinked twice before suddenly shoving the leader away from her. “What the hell is your problem? God, did you really think that’d defuse the situation? I am beyond pissed at you right now, and you decide to kiss me?”

“Red, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself...I just thought...my apologies.” Elena rubbed her arm, eyes casted down at the floor beneath her feet. She suddenly felt terrible, and Eliza was right, it had not defused the situation. The tension between them was worse now, and that alone would make the next few days hard. “Goodbye, Elena.”

With that, Eliza stepped around Elena when she saw Nokk coming down the stairs with Azu behind them. Both friends had worried looks on their faces, but when Nokk noticed the upset look on Eliza’s face, they wrapped an arm around Eliza’s waist and gently tugged her through the front door. “Amaru, I’ll text you later with what we find,” Nokk yelled over their shoulder.

“ _P_ _rincesa,_ what happened out here? I heard some yelling then she looked like she was about to cry.” Azucena came to stand beside her best friend, her trademark smirk on her face. She draped an arm over Elena’s shoulders, but the action was shrugged off by the smaller woman who walked back towards the stairs and down to the basement.

“Elena?”

“Leave me alone, Azu. I’m going to blow off some steam.”

Azucena followed her closely, carefully taking the steps by two. “Why the basement? There isn’t anything down here.”  
  
The Peruvian watched Elena approach the bookcase and take one of the bigger ones off the shelf. “There is. I haven’t been down here in a minute, but there is one thing down here that I can turn to when I’m feeling like this.”  
  
Elena opened the book to a specific page and pulled a small bag from the hole in the middle. It was filled with a white powder that Azucena could only assume was cocaine. “Yo, what are you doing with that shit?”

“Come on, Azu. You and I both know this isn’t my first rodeo with it. Right now, I want to forget everything and just chill. Do me a favor and lock the basement door, yeah?”

Azucena doesn’t know why, but she abides and makes her way towards the door, locking it and securing the chain on it for assurance. She walked back to the table in the middle and pulled up a chair. She watched carefully as Elena did the same and poured some powder on the table before she took out a blade she kept under the bag to evenly separate the lines. “You gonna do any?”

The older woman shrugged her shoulders and took out her wallet to take out two dollar bills. “Why the fuck not.” It was a huge risk for her to take. If Grace were to find them, Azu would never hear the end of it. It’d probably be the end of her relationship, then she’d have to deal with César as well. Yet, that was the least of her worries.

* * *

Nokk and Eliza sat in silence the entire drive to the office. Nokk didn’t know how to ask their friend about what happened, and it didn’t seem that Eliza wanted to talk about it. They sighed quietly and took out their phone to text some people. Those people being Ela, Meghan’s girlfriend, and Tina, one of their other friends.

When they arrived at the office, both Tina and Ela were standing outside their vehicles, waiting for the other two to exit their own.

Eliza, grabbed her bag and furrowed her brow in confusion. “Ela, Tina? What are you guys doing here?”

“ _Zagadka_ here told us you two might need some help piecing together a murder. I told Meghan I was out getting coffee with my sister.”  
  
Tina tilted her head. “But you hate your sister.”

“Exactly. Meghan will think I’m trying to be the better person here. Anyway, let’s get inside before I change my mind. I’m sure there is lots we have to go through, yes?”

Eliza groaned and pulled her cap farther over her face. It was going to be a long evening.

Long evening indeed.

Nokk was sitting at their desk, typing away on their laptop while Ela and Tina were looking through several newspapers from years ago. They had wondered why Eliza kept all the clippings from all those months, but now the answer was clear; she needed evidence and information to go off of.

Eliza herself was sifting through countless folders of information she had been collecting over the years: photos, secret interviews with those involved, even names and numbers of people who had provided her with such evidence. A photo in particular caught her attention. It was one taken at the scene. “Nokk, come here for a second. Look at this.”

Nokk pushed themselves away from the desk and walked up beside Eliza to take the photo from her. “Why does this symbol look familiar?”

“The portraits lining the halls. That’s what we see at the bottom of the frames.” The symbol in the photo had been drawn perfectly at the bottom of the note.

“And the question is: who left this note if not one of the Snakes?”

Eliza hummed to herself, forefinger coming up to press against her lips in thought. If Elena was right about Ryad being alive, that brought up the theory that he was used to frame the gang. She had so many other questions, yet so little time.

“Why weren’t any of them ever taken in for questioning,” Nokk asked as they gave Ela and Tina the photo to inspect it.

“The authorities couldn’t track them down. Of course, Elena was the only one available, but she was in prison at the time for the heist. My main question is this: are the Coyotes using a “dead man” to frame the Rattlesnakes? If so, how was Ryad able to fake his death so well?”

Nokk crossed their arms and hung their head. A headache was starting to come on, and it wouldn’t be long before they longed to go back home. “I’m telling you, babe, the authorities in L.A. are sly as hell.”

Ela nodded to Nokk’s statement and handed Eliza the photo back. “They are extremely dirty. That’s why we have so many cold cases here in the city. The pigs don’t want to do their job.”

Tina rolled her eyes and went back to looking through the clippings. “You only say that because that hot sister of yours is a cop.”  
  
“And she’s straight, Tina. I’m sure you can do way better than her anyway. Either way, something bigger is going on here than just a murder of a photographer, and we are just one step closer to figuring it out what all is going on. For now, let’s stop here, get that information sent off to that lady of yours, and let’s go grab some drinks.” Ela gathered her mess and piled everything into a neat stack. Tina followed suit and placed all of the papers on Eliza’s desk.

“Alright, Nokk and I will be back in the morning since we don’t have work tomorrow. I’m sure Harry wouldn’t mind us using one of the conference rooms. For now, let’s go with Ela’s plan and go to a bar.” Eliza placed all the photos and papers back in the folder and stowed it behind some books in her desk drawer. She took out her phone and pulled up Elena’s number, which she had yet to actually save, and quickly sent her a message.

_Ryad could be the possible link between you all and the murders. I need you to find out two things: how did he fake his death, and how is the police force involved in all of this. Here’s a copy of the photo we found._ _Also, this doesn’t mean I’m not upset anymore. Keep that in mind._

She sighed and placed her phone in her back pocket for later. She really hoped they were going in the right direction, if not...then her whole life would be on the line for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the deal!


	8. Don't Mess With the Coyotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Emmanuelle pay the Coyotes a visit to find answers but things take a deadly turn.
> 
> Eliza didn't think her job could get any harder than it already has, but after getting a phone call from Grace, it's definitely going to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready to start killing! Just kidding, but I did need a chapter like this to give the drama a good shove? Do expect more in the next few chapters.

“Why are we here again?”

“Red said she found a few clues as to how they framed us. Turns out they used Ryad to write a note that was left at the crime scene, but because there were no prints of any kind at the scene, they couldn’t identify the person that was there.” Elena loaded the clip of her gun, placing it in the back waistband of her jeans. She watched Emmanuelle do the same with hers. She had let Emmanuelle in on everything that had recently transpired and the younger woman was more than ready to aid her leader in the mission.

“So if there were no prints, how’d they think it was us?”

“Well, we stopped after the heist, but generally when leaving one another notes, we’d draw the insignia on it to let others know we were there. Man, I’m really glad I didn’t snort that coke. I’d be beyond fucked up right now.” The younger woman chuckled as she turned off her car and looked at her friend.

“Wait, you what,” Emmanuelle asked, a look of confusion on her face.

Elena just shook her head before exiting the vehicle.

It was dark out, the only light source available being the full moon that sat above them. It was eerily silent; the wind wasn’t even blowing. It was only five in the morning, and the only reason they were there so early was because Elena had woken up in the basement and saw the message. She read it a few times and inspected the photo before quietly leaving to fetch the only other person awake.

Emmanuelle followed her leader across the lot and towards the Coyotes’ hideout. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. This would be the first time she’d be seeing Kelvin and Myra since they left the gang. She had no idea what they were like now. Were they as heartless and ruthless as Elena made them out to be? Would they truly kill one of them with little to no hesitation? The thought alone sent shivers along her spine.

“Hey, you okay? You look a little worried.”

Emma looked up at Elena and smiled. “Nah, I’m fine. Just excited to see the kids again. I wonder how tall Kelvin is now.”  
  
Elena rolled her eyes as they walked up to the entrance. “He was his max height when we had them, you know that.”

“Really? He was kind of short and seemed like he was going through puberty.”

 _Oh._ “Uh...yeah, something like that, Em. Just, don’t worry about it. Let’s just go ask our questions, and go back home, got it?”

The French woman playfully saluted her leader and stood beside her with crossed arms. They knocked on the steel door a few times and patiently waited for someone to answer it. A good few minutes passed before the door was pulled back to reveal the woman named Crow. She didn’t seem to be pleased when she noticed who had been visiting. “What are you here for? Thought we told you to scramble.”

Elena shrugged and pushed past Crow to walk straight towards the main room. She was immediately greeted with a barrel of a gun to her cheek. “Kelvin.”

“Elena. Who the hell gave you the audacity to just waltz up in my home like I owe you something?”

“Ryad,” was all she said. It was enough to get Kelvin to freeze in place before he removed the gun and placed it back in the holster on his leg. He bit his bottom lip and scoffed in disbelief. “Fucking sit down. Avery, go get Ryad.”

The young woman nodded and disappeared from the room, only to return moments later with Ryad right behind her. He looked a little more clean than he did earlier; his beard had been trimmed significantly and his hair had been cut nicely. She could say he was glowing, but the frown that took place ruined it.

“Elena? What are you doing here? And little Emmy is with you...oh boy…”

“Oh boy is right, asshole.” Elena stood from her spot on the couch and stomped up to Ryad, slapping him right across his face before she grabbed his collar and shoved him against the nearest wall. “You fucking let us believe you were dead for ages...you, you...fucking left me alone to fend for myself in that dirty old prison.” She let go of his shirt and pressed her head against his chest, trying her damnedest not to cry. “You got away scott free while I served my sentence, mourning your stupid death while sitting in cell for months...I gave up everything trying to defend your name and rebuild our family while you waltzed around with...with them!” Her outburst was accompanied by pointing at Avery and Kelvin.

Ryad took in a deep breath and looked at Elena with sad eyes. He gently grabbed her shoulders and shook his head. “You don’t even know half the story, _mijita._ ”

“Then tell me! Fucking tell me what happened!”

All eyes were now on the two of them, each person silently waiting for Ryad to say something. “Fine. Just sit down. Kelv, _mijito,_ can you get us some beers? I’ll make it up to you. Thank you.” He nodded towards the young man and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. “It started a few months before the heist…”

* * *

_The city life for the night was awfully quiet, Ryad thought to himself as he walked down the alleyway to meet one of his clients for a job. He was supposed to deliver some drugs in exchange for cash and some information, but instead he got way more than he bargained for._

_“Hernandez.”_

_“Al-Hassar. You have everything I asked for?” Kelvin removed his lit cigarette from his lips and flicked it onto the gravel beneath his boots, crushing it into the ground. A small smile graced his face when he was handed a small package, a small package that punched one hell of a punch. “Is this all of it?”_

_Ryad nodded and turned to Kelvin slowly. “Made by my best people.”_

_“Mm, right. When you say best people do you mean that handsome man named César and that techie Emma?”_

_The fact that Kelvin remembered their names unsettled him, but he didn’t let it show. “Yes, them. Where’s my half of the deal?” He pulled out his own cigarette and lit it, taking a long puff of the cancer stick._

_“Right, but I thought I’d offer a little more. Just hear me out. I can get you a life of simplicity and peace if you join me and my crew. If you want to get out of any future trouble, I can help you, but of course it comes with a price. You’ll have to fake your death.”_

_Ryad grunted in question and looked over at Kelvin. “So let’s say I get caught robbing a jewelry store...you’ll find a way to get me out of trouble, but only if I die?”_

_Kelvin nodded and took Ryad’s cigarette, taking a long draw from it. “Once everything is finalized, you can stay with Myra and I, living life simple and away from all of the drama. Though, you won’t be able to make contact with anyone as long as you live, but you have to do work for me from time to time. Anything I ask. Entiendes?”_

_As good as the proposition sounds Ryad doesn’t think he can leave behind the most important people in his life...Elena to be exact. She was like a little sister to him. He took her everywhere with him to commit small scale crimes, but now he wanted to take it up a notch and execute a whole heist. He already had most of the plan in mind, he just needed people and a way to secure it. “So just to be clear: if I get into major trouble while doing a job, you’ll have my fake death awaiting me to get me out of law enforcement’s hands, and I can stay with you until whenever, but I still have to work with you?”_

_“And no outside contact. Right.”_

_The Spanish man looked at his fellow Latino and held out his hand, gesturing for Kelvin to shake it. “Deal.”_

_“Deal. Thanks for the cocaína. I’ll be sure to share with Myra.” With that, Kelvin tucked the package into his backpack and started walking back down the street._

* * *

Elena sat on the couch, eyes focused on the table before her, and one hand gripping her own wrist tightly. She was sure there’d be a bruise when let go. She was furious, yet she didn’t show it. Furious that Ryad would throw away his own life just to hide away from authority.

“You know, I looked up to you for years. After my mother passed, I only trusted you and my father, but you went ahead and left everything behind. Left me behind. For what? Yes, you would have been in prison, but fuck’s sake...you probably would’ve been out within the next few years. But what fucking for, you son of a bitch!”

Emmanuelle tried to stop her, but Elena was faster as she got up from her seat and punched Ryad hard enough to emit a loud crack. No one knew whether it was his jaw or her knuckles, but Ryad was knocked out cold. This prompted Crow to hurriedly sit him up and check his pupils, and his pulse. “Way to fucking go, he’s going to be out for a decent amount of time.”

“Yes, unfortunately.” Kelvin stood from his own seat and produced a small knife from his waistband, something Emmanuelle saw and had no choice but to react to. She drew her gun and pointed it right at Kelvin who paused mid step when Crow warned him. “You see, this is the problem: you two _maldita putas_ come onto my property and threaten my crew. Give me one good goddamn reason I shouldn’t take out the both of you.”

Elena clenched her fists and closed her eyes. “Because you’ll be turned into the cops. We came here to ask you how his death was faked, but it seems Ryad answered that himself.”

Kelvin nodded slowly and ran his finger along the sharp blade of his knife. “Let me ask you something, _princesa._ ” He brought up the knife and gently dragged it along the back of her neck, grinning when he watched her tense. “What makes you think the authorities are going to do anything? How do you think I get away with assasination, with drugs? Ever wondered why the authorities turn blind eye when it comes to the Coyotes? How do you think Ryad faked his death? Him shooting a cop was a perfect excuse for the officer to take him out, but of course both guns weren’t loaded with anything lethal. They’re great actors.” The chuckle that left him was dark, almost maniacal. “Man, you cried so hard that day, even as they whisked you off to jail, and the trial, that was hard to watch.”

By now, Elena was itching to just turn around and choke out the young man, but she knew that any sudden movements could get someone hurt, or worse. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to die.

“I’ll give it to you, Elena. The Snakes used to get busted for dumb shit, but ever since you stepped up, you’ve only had one serious problem: this murder, one you cannot prove we did.”

“This corrupted system is the reason families are torn apart. And you go ahead and keep thinking you won’t get caught. You’ve got another thing coming, Kelv. Emma, let’s go. We’ve overstayed our welcome.” Elena glanced back at Emmanuelle and gestured for her to put down the gun.

The French woman steadily dropped her arms until the firearm was sitting in her lap. She put it away and stood from the couch. As she walked towards Elena, she took a glance at Ryad and shook her head. She clenched her fists at her sides and lunged for Crow first, tackling the younger woman to the ground. When she gained the upper hand, she punched her in the face before Crow managed to hook a leg around her waist and flip them to lay her own hits.

“Hey! Get off of her!” Elena wrapped her arms around Crow’s shoulders and pulled her off Emma. The Coyote wasn’t too pleased and shoved Elena back into the door, headbutting her chin to release her hold. Just as Emmanuelle was about to lunge at Crow, Kelvin took out his gun and pulled the trigger as he aimed right at Emmanuelle’s knee, then another as he aimed for the small of her back. Crow took this moment to pull out her own knife and dig it deep into Elena’s abdomen, right under her navel, and once more just under her ribcage. A piercing scream resounded through the building as Emma fell to the ground. Blood was already beginning to pool beneath her.

“You sick bastard,” she gasped as she pressed her shaking hands to the handle that was sticking out of her body. She looked towards Emmanuelle and dropped to her knees beside the younger woman, gently turning her over. _Oh thank god, she’s alive…god, this hurts so fucking much..._

“Pack everything up now. We’re rotating safe houses,” Kelvin whispered to Crow as she reached down and pulled the knife out roughly, watching the blood spill out behind it. She kicked Elena over and handed Ryad off to Kelvin who was now on the phone with someone. Crow realized he was getting help, but also finding a way to clear their trail to be safe.

“Don’t ever try to mess with The Black Coyotes, Álvarez. Your little Peruvian friend and that journalist are next.”

Elena tried to push herself off the ground, but the pain was excruciating. She turned her head to glare at Kelvin. Then she passed out.

* * *

Eliza was sitting at home at the dining table typing away on her laptop. She was working on a current story for the situation with the Coyotes and all the evidence founded thus far. She checked her phone and sighed when she still saw no messages or missed calls from Elena. She just wanted to confirm that her text had gone through, but alas there wasn’t a confirmed read receipt. A frustrated sigh left the red haired woman as she rubbed her face and thought back to earlier.

When both her and Elżbieta returned home, Meghan had let out a breath of relief when they entered the kitchen. Unfortunately, Ela was piss drunk and the blonde woman did not like that. “Where have you two been? I thought she went to go get coffee with Zofia. Why is she drunk?”

“Well, that may have been a lie on her part. We were at the office looking through some old clippings.”

“And? What reason for?”  
  
“Just going back on evidence. Harry set me up with an assignment, so I’m going to do it. Ela surprised me when I got there, had no idea she was coming along. I can tell you, though, that she was a big help, and I would like to bring her along again sometime, yeah?”

Meghan readjusted her hold on Ela’s body and sighed quietly. “Fine, but the moment she gets hurt, I’m taking her back and you’ll be finding a new roommate. Understand?”

Eliza nodded and thanked her best friend, smiling when she watched the blonde carry her girlfriend down the hall towards their room. When Meghan was out of sight, she took her laptop out of her bag and set it on the counter, patiently waiting for it to boot up while she grabbed a small glass from the cupboard and the wine from the fridge. She noticed how much was left and decided to just drink straight from the bottle. She had forgone the alcohol at the bar in favor of driving anyone home, now she just wanted to relax and finish writing for Monday’s release of news.

It was around seven in the morning when Eliza groaned in response to her phone blaring in her ears. She lifted her head and slowly looked around, noticing she had fallen asleep at the table. When she looked at her laptop screen, she noticed the several pages of nothing but the letters J and N on the document. _Fuck, of course I’d fall asleep writing. Who is calling me?_

Bright green eyes darted over to the device on the table and she yawned before finally deciding to answer it. “Cohen speaking.”

_“Is this Red?”_

The voice on the line sounded familiar but she couldn’t place it. All she could tell was that this person was associated with Elena. “It’s Red. Who is this?”

_“Hey, it’s Grace, Azu’s partner. I just got done talking with her, and we just found out that both Elena and another member of ours were taken to the hospital last night. They’re in pretty bad shape. I’m only calling because we’re giving you a chance to visit her. If we find anything about this in the papers-”_

“You won’t. Give me about five minutes. I’ll be right there. Which hospital?”

_“Reagan Medical Center.”_

Before Eliza could ask another question, Grace had already hung up, leaving the older woman alone with her thoughts. How bad was “pretty bad shape”? Were they on the verge of death, or was Grace exaggerating to get her to go visit them? She shook her head and turned off her laptop, carrying it to her room where she quickly put on a set of new clothes before she entered the bathroom and brushed her teeth and did her hair. She looked herself over once more and jogged back to the kitchen to grab her car keys from the counter.

Upon checking her watch, she sucked her teeth at the time, slightly upset that she was up earlier than she wanted to be that day, but deep down she was worried.

_You’re conflicted and stubborn, Eliza. You know that, right?_

She got in her car and looked at herself in the rear view mirror. “I know.”


	9. Start of A War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza visits Elena in the hospital and they finally come to an agreement with one another. Meanwhile, the Coyotes have big plans in store for their rivals. They just have to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say this chapter gave me hell, it gave me so much trouble. I almost didn't want to finish it altogether, but I was like I want you guys to see the end, and in order to see the end, you have to go through the story.

Eliza stood outside of the hospital, pacing near the entrance as she listened to the person on the other line. It was Harry, and he had called her with the promise of delightful news, but as he began relaying the information, she started realizing what he wanted. He wanted her to do a cover of what happened that morning between the Snakes and the Coyotes.

_“Eliza, you’re still on your last chance. You are going to cover this story, or you will be looking for a new job. Have a good afternoon.”_

The line dropped and suddenly she was feeling conflicted on what to do. If she didn’t submit what Harry wanted, she would be out of a job, and she knew he would probably make it hard for her to find another. That’s just how alphas were in the industrial world. She sighed deeply and rubbed her face in frustration. So many decisions.

“Red?”

She jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder, but upon turning around she was met with Azucena’s concerned look. “ _Estás bien_ ? You seem upset.”  
  
“Just work problems. How is she?”

Azu wrapped an arm around Eliza’s waist and escorted her back inside the hospital, down the hall towards the rooms where Elena and Emmanuelle were being held. It was the ICU, Eliza realized when she noticed the people through the open blinds in the windows. “What happened to them?”

“We don’t know,” Azu replied as she counted the rooms and stopped before Elena’s. “They left around four in the morning and hadn’t returned home, so I went to the Coyotes’ place to see if they were there. I found them inside, but they were both unconscious. Elena was stabbed while Emma was shot, both were in critical condition. The doctor's haven’t gotten back to me yet on Emmanuelle because I’m not on her family list.”

“Then who are they going to speak to,” Eliza asked quietly. She was getting a little anxious just standing there, but she knew how the Snakes worked. All information needs to be shared before any actions are taken.

“We don’t know. Taina and Elena are her only authorized persons, but alas, neither are available. Anyway, Elena is stable. She was stabbed in her pelvis and again just under her ribcage. _Los doctores_ said she was lucky. If they had aimed any higher on the first one, they would have killed her...just one hit right in her stomach…” Azucena narrowed her gaze at the wall behind Eliza before she sighed and nodded to her to follow. She slowly opened the door and let out a breath of relief when she saw Elena sitting up and staring at the ceiling. “Ah, hey, you’re awake.”

Eliza slipped into the room behind Azucena, keeping herself hidden behind the Peruvian woman’s larger form, but Azu wasn’t having any of that and pulled Eliza in front of her.

“Look who came to visit you. I’ll leave you two alone for a moment. I have to go see if the doctor will give me Em’s update.” Before she left, Azu walked to the bedside and leaned down to kiss Elena’s forehead, letting it linger for a few moments. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Elena. You have no idea how scared I was to lose you, both of you. Do you need anything?”

Elena rolled her eyes at Azucena and reached up to stroke the older woman’s cheek. “Water, please.” When she was given the cup of water, she brought it to her lips and downed it in record time. “I wasn’t going to die. The Coyotes’ are smarter than that, but thank you. Hey, as soon as you get her update, let me know. Please?”

Azu nodded and patted Elena’s head, using this moment to take her leave.

Eliza had been leaning against the far wall, quietly spectating the interaction, but as soon as she was alone with Elena, the Spanish woman’s eyes were on her.

“I’m taking it, you're here for an interview?”

Ouch. That one kind of hurt. “I could be since I’m now tasked with writing about this entire ordeal, but…” The redhead walked over to the bed and pulled up the chair beside it. She was quiet for a moment as she stared at her own hands. “I’m sorry. You’re laying in this hospital bed because of me...This whole thing is my fault, and I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt…”

Elena kept her gaze on her hands, which were now folded in her lap. “Ryad’s alive,” she relayed after a long moment of silence. The words seemed to catch Eliza’s attention though.

“I believed you, but I couldn’t just go off of a grainy photo. Did you talk to him?”

“Yeah. And I never want to again.” She clenched her jaw at the memory of Ryad’s story. “He faked his death and left us for the Coyotes. Said his life was better off that way. All they do is bribe the authorities...that’s how they got away with the murder…”

Eliza watched Elena’s expression closely. She felt bad for the older woman, if she were honest. And now here she was to get information for an article. Things just couldn’t get any better for either of them.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I know how much you trusted him, cared for him. Look on the bright side,” Eliza started with a small smile. “You’re one step closer to getting the Coyotes behind bars.” She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking carefully about her next set of words. “You know...when I walked into this hospital, I had every intention to check on you. I’ll be honest, I was worried when Grace told me you guys were here, but I got that call and now I can’t even begin thinking of choosing. When you kissed me, I was angry. You are just so stubborn, and you want things to always go your way, but I’m the same way, and maybe that’s where we go wrong. I want things to work out between us, even if it’s just professional.”

Elena squinted at the journalist and let out a laugh of disbelief, groaning when she felt the pain in her side flare. “ _Oh Dios mío, estas seria?_ I can’t really blame you for trying. Actually, now that I think about when we first spoke you did say you wanted us to get to know one another better.” She took a glance at the door and turned her attention back to Eliza. “I’m willing to start over, but I have to know that I can trust you to keep this incident under wraps.”

“And I have to know that I can trust you not to go and get yourself hurt. If I’m going to lose my job to keep you guys out of the eye of the public, I cannot have you dying on me. That would defeat the purpose.”

That was a request that Elena knew she couldn’t promise. At least not until Kelvin and his gang were behind bars. “I can promise to try my best.” She winked at Eliza and smiled when she got the younger woman to laugh. It was beautiful, and Elena swore she’d hear it again many times over. “I should let you go, you probably have work to do, being a smart person and all.”

“That I do. I’ll be back later on. Keep me updated on Emmanuelle, okay? If you need anything, let me know.” Eliza leaned down and pressed her lips to Elena’s forehead, letting the kiss linger before she patted the older woman’s arm and left the room.

* * *

Kelvin swallowed hard as he sat in the cold metal chair in the basement of their current safehouse. Him and Avery had arrived several hours prior with Ryad in tow, but their leaders were nowhere to be found, at least that’s what he assumed when he walked through the building, first and second floor. He hadn’t realized there was a basement until he heard voices underneath him.

“Is Kody here too,” he asked quietly as he looked towards Crow.

The blue eyed woman just shrugged and turned back to their bags that had been left on the floor near the front door. "I don't understand why still dislike her." When she looked around, she noticed how similar the place was to a single family dwelling. Except there was a door under the staircase, most likely the entrance to the basement.

“I don't dislike her, it's more of a neutral feeling about her. Also, do we just go down there, or do we wait for them to come up?”

Crow shook her head and reached out to grip the handle that was there. She pulled the door towards her and watched Kelvin’s eyebrows raise. “Just go right in. Good luck. I’m gonna take Ryad to one of the rooms upstairs, go on ahead. Tell Karhu we are here.”

Karhu, or Eryka to them, was their primary leader, a young woman from the lands of Finland. She traveled to the United States in search of a new life where she quickly took to a life of gangbanging. From there she went on to find her own crew, The Black Coyotes. She heard of the _Serpientes_ early on and decided she wanted something akin to that, then Kelvin found her during his search for a leader after their former passed. Eryka stuck to the shadows, managing and leading the gang from afar. Of course it has been nothing but successful, at least until now.

Telling his boss they were there wasn’t on his list of things to do that day, yet here he was, standing before the Finnish woman who had nothing but anger in her eyes. She had sent Kody, her current partner and mate, upstairs to help Avery with whatever. “You’ve really done it now, Hernandez. After so many months of staying in the shadows, we are being tracked by the authorities we haven’t bribed. Are you taking advantage of my kindness, Kelvin? Mistaking it for weakness? I put you in charge because you were part of the damn _Serpientes,_ and now that might have been an error on my part. Where’s Myra?” Bright blue eyes seemed to darken amidst her anger, but Kelvin didn’t back down. No, he wouldn’t let Eryka bully him this time around.

“I don’t know. She might be running around committing grand larceny. She never came home last night, I assumed you put her on a side job. Why is Kodiak here?”

“You are not in any place to ask me questions about my partner. At least tell me Ryad is here too.”

“Of course he is. While you were knocking up your mate, we were dealing with the _Serpientes_. Maybe find out the whole story before accusing me.” Kelvin pulled his legs onto the chair and under him for comfort. “Los Angeles Times has a journalist that has been getting cozy with Elena.”

“An omega?” Eryka rested her arms on her knees and leaned forward to peer at the young man. “You’re sure she isn’t just trying to knock this woman up? Alphas are known to be sly, doing whatever it takes to get our knots in someone.”

Kelvin scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “No, Avery and I believe they’re working together. Elena came by two days ago, she told us the Times were under her protection. She knows we framed them, she knows Ryad is alive, and they know we’ve been bribing the force. That journalist feeds her information as it comes, and now they’re putting pieces together.”

“What is the journalist’s name,” Eryka demanded, voice dropping dangerously. If she were to make decisions, she needed names. The last thing she wanted was unnecessary blood on their hands.

“We believe her name is Eliza Cohen. The lead journalist, and the one who loves writing about the crimes. Aves thinks that how they met, and is why Elena is using her. Though, Elena brought Emmanuelle with her instead and we may or not have gotten into a tussle…”

“Did you guys kill them?”

Silence.

That was all Eryka needed to confirm that both Elena and Emmanuelle weren’t dead. “You and Avery may have just cost us all we have worked for. Either of you could’ve just killed them and we could have taken care of everything quietly as we always do.” Curses in Finnish filled the small space as Eryka stood from her seat, knocking the metal chair over in her rage.

Kelvin flinched when she grabbed the back of his chair and tilted it back, keeping him at a dangerous angle. “You are to find Myra. When you do, her and Kody will finish the job you and Avery couldn’t.”

“Wait, wait, wait! Kody isn’t even- Agh!”

Eryka snatched Kelvin by his neck, squeezing enough to shut him up, but not enough to kill him. She would have mercy on him for now; he could still be of use to her yet. “Tell Avery you are both being dispatched to Imperial in the morning. If any of you fuck any of this up, there will be consequences. Do not choose now to start fucking around. I mean that, Hernandez. Get out of my sight, _typerys._ ” She set the chair back on its front legs and reset her own on the floor.

By now, Kelvin had already scrambled out of the basement to find Avery.

* * *

“Imperial? Why is she sending us out there?”

“It’s the highway that the LA Times is on.”

“Which means she is giving us more details soon. What do you think she is sending us there for?”

“Eliza Cohen. Hey, has Myra contacted you?”

Before the brunette could respond, the kitchen door slid open to reveal their person of interest. All eyes landed on the alpha who had yet to notice the two sitting at the island.

“Well, if it isn’t Santiago. Where did you run off to this time?” Avery leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrow raised in question. She certainly didn’t miss the multiple hickies peeking out from under Myra’s t-shirt, nor the set of teeth marks on the left side of her neck. The unfamiliar scent of sweet hay filled the space, and it made her curious. “A mate, huh? What’s the name?”

Myra leaned the door and shook her head. “Accidental bonding. I was in a rut, triggered a heat at the place I was visiting. We got too caught up in everything.”

“You mated and bonded with a stranger? Your girlfriend is going to be so...oh…” Kelvin glanced over at Avery who raised her brow in surprise at his words. He didn’t realize that he was the only one who knew about Myra having a mate.

Before Avery could speak up, a woman walked into the kitchen, Eryka right on her heels, and neither one of them looked too happy.

“Ammirati,” Avery started.  
  
“Blisk, Hernandez.” The one named Ammirati flipped her hair over her shoulder before she gathered it in her hands to put it in a ponytail. “Santiago, welcome. I know you just got back, but you and I have a mission, so get some things packed for a few days in a shitty motel. Don’t worry about funds, I got that covered. Aves, Vinny, you two are going to Imperial tomorrow morning. We’re taking care of this Cohen woman once and for all. Meanwhile, Eryka is going to have a nice little chat with the _Serpientes_ second-in-command.”

Kelvin furrowed his brow at that statement. There was no current “second-in-command”. Elena had been the co-leader, and after Ryad’s disappearance, she took over. At least that’s what he thought. “Wait, what?”

The blue eyed woman tightened the watch on her wrist and frowned at the question. Did Kelvin really not know? “Quispe was appointed as second-in-command.”

“How do you know that?”

Kody shrugged before glancing over to Myra who growled in response before leaving the room to pack. An Italian hailing from the southern region of Canada, Kody was one of the Coyotes’ more recent additions thanks to Eryka. What had started as just being the Finnish woman’s mate, turned into Kody being eyes and ears for them alongside Avery. The two worked well together, gathering any and all intel on whoever, whenever.

“That lady of hers, and the best friend, just made a deal with the devils themselves. Better keep an eye on your sister, make sure she doesn’t tell that Aussie anything that could hurt us. Right now, Myra doesn’t exist in _Serpientes_ history. Poor woman doesn’t know about anything behind the scenes. If we can use their relationship to our advantage, then by all means go for it. I’m out for the next few days, bye kids!” With that, she took her backpack from Eryka and stood on her toes to give the Finnish woman a quick peck on the lips. On her way out, she waved to Avery and Kelvin, blowing them each a kiss. “ _Addio!_ ”

They all watched Kody skip out of the kitchen, only relaxing when they heard the front door shut behind them.

“Well, you two better get some food and a good night’s rest. You’re being dispatched before eleven.” Eryka pursed her lips and tapped the table with her knuckles. “Take your guns, be cautious. Do not let anything slip in that building. Understood?”

Kelvin and Avery nodded in unison. It was going to be a harsh few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, always appreciated!


	10. An Eye for An Eye - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karhu pays Azucena a visit which turns deadly sooner than expected. Meanwhile, Eliza and Grace have to deal with Hernandez and Blisk for an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all gonna hate me for these, but oh well. I need it for the plot. Also, things may seem confusing, but trust me. It'll come around near the end.

After visiting Elena in the hospital, Eliza stopped by a local coffee shop to grab herself a hot beverage for the day. It was going to be a long one, she could already tell. Upon entering the shop, she smiled as the smell of fresh coffee beans filled her senses. It was comforting and it always reminded her of her grandmother. She smiled at the memory of her sitting in her rocking chair, helping a little Eliza sip at a hot mug. She really should call the old woman, her parents too.

Eliza mentally filed the task away to look over the menu. Maybe she could try something flavored this time. Her attention began to drift from the menu when she noticed someone staring at her from her peripheral. It was a woman, an alpha, she presumed from the predatory gaze in the woman’s eyes. Despite feeling uncomfortable, Eliza just couldn’t look away. Those baby blues were captivating, inviting almost, and her face was-

“Ma’am? Excuse me, Miss?”

The voice became louder in her ear before she felt a hand against the middle of her back. The touch forced her attention to the person behind her who quickly apologized and pointed to the counter. “You’re up next, ma’am. I apologize for touching you without permission, but you weren’t responding to us.”

“No, it’s okay. I apologize for holding the line up.” Eliza cleared her throat and shuffled up to the register, quickly ordering a black coffee and a glazed doughnut. She paid for her meal and thanked the woman who handed her a small styrofoam cup and a bag with her doughnut. When she took a glance back at the table where the woman sat earlier, it was empty, leaving nothing. Before she could look away, someone much larger than her bumped into her. It was the woman of interest.

“My apologies. Have a good day.”

That was all she said before she disappeared out the front door. Eliza shook her head and stuffed her free hand in her jacket pocket, brow furrowing when she felt a slip of paper in it. She pulled it out and inspected it closely. What she saw made her heart drop dangerously.

It was a coyote drawn on the slip of paper with the words “Time’s almost up, Detective Red” under it.

* * *

Azucena sat in the basement, sifting through various boxes, cursing in Spanish when she couldn’t find what she was looking for. She was looking for a book that Ryad had left behind per Elena’s request. She didn’t know why Elena wanted the book, but she wasn’t going to ask any questions, at least not now. For now, she would trust her leader, and assist her to the best of her ability.

“Azu,” a voice called out from the top of the basement stairs. Upon looking over her shoulder, Azucena noticed Grace standing on the steps with Eliza behind her. “Eliza wanted to talk to us. I hope you don’t mind me bringing her down here.” The Korean woman took the last few steps down and gestured for Eliza to follow her to the round table.

Eliza waved at Azu who was now putting the boxes back where she found them. She dusted her hands off on her shorts and pulled out a chair for Grace before taking her own across from their guest. She moved her chair so that she was closer to Grace, legs on either side of her seat. “What brings you by this lovely afternoon, Red? Thinking of participating in a hot threesome with us? Those always get  _ muy arrecho _ .” The crude comment earned her a not so friendly grab to her crotch, causing her to choke out a curse.

“Don’t listen to her,” Grace interjected quickly. She can be a little...out of hand when she’s-.”

“High,” Azu wheezed out.

“Wait, you’re high right now,” Eliza responded in question, aiming her words at Azucena.

The Peruvian alpha got away from Grace’s hold and shrugged. “I don’t know, am I? I’m just fucking with you, nah. I just woke up on the right side of the bed this morning. So, what brings you by?”

“I have a feeling no one in this gang is safe right now.”

Azucena’s smirk fell from her face and she didn’t know if Eliza was attempting to be funny or there was something she knew that they didn’t. “Is this supposed to be a joke? Are you setting us up?” She stood from her seat, knocking the metal chair over before she kicked it back and away from her.

Grace was quick to step in front of her girlfriend, placing her hands on the alpha’s shoulders to hold her back. It was something she did to draw Azucena’s attention away from whatever had angered her so. It was calming, the older woman had relayed at some point during their relationship, and now was no different as she unclenched her jaw and relaxed her shoulders.

“You are going to explain yourself right now, Red. What do you mean we are not safe,” she growled.

Eliza dug into her pants pocket and handed Azucena the paper the coffee shop alpha left her. “They’re watching us. They know you guys call me Red, and I don’t know who this woman is, I’ve never seen her. I should add that she knows we’re on this case...”

Grace leaned forward to peer around her mate’s arm, looking over the note in hand. “I do not recognize the writing either, but I’ve seen a Coyote mark territory with this symbol. What did this woman look like? She has to be one.”

“Uh, she was tall, about an inch shorter than Azu? Snow white hair, and her eyes were a really light shade of blue. She had these scars on the left side of her face. I think she might be an alpha? I didn’t see her very long. We were in a coffee shop.”

Azucena squinted at the paper before she walked over to the boxes she looked through earlier. She’d seen the symbol before back in her early gang days, and she had an idea of who started it. “Red, was this woman trying to mark you in any way? Did she show any symptoms of a rut? Did you happen to catch her scent?”

As the elder continued to sift through pages of books, Eliza thumbed her chin in thought, trying to remember if the woman emanated a specific smell. “All I can think about is fresh river water. As for ruts and marking, there was none of that. She had a mating mark from what I could tell.”

“Either the Coyotes got new recruits or this woman is part of something bigger. Grace, do me a favor,  _ por favor, mi amor _ . Text Elena and ask her if the Coyotes had any other members outside of California. Red, I am going to let you go for now. Let me know if you find any more information during your research, or if something comes up. Take Grace with you. She needs to leave the building for a bit, don’t you, Grace?” Azucena looked up at her girlfriend and winked at the Korean woman who just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

“Sure, fine. I can be of use outside of here anyway. I’ll see you later, Azu.” Grace walked over to her mate and bent down to pull the older woman into a quick kiss. It lasted a few seconds longer than she intended, but she didn’t complain as she pulled and brushed her fingers against the woman’s cheek. “I love you, call me if anything, okay?”

Azucena nodded and watched Grace walk away as she followed Eliza up the stairs to the basement. She sighed and turned her attention back to boxes, frowning when she noticed a few photos and a slip of paper stuffed between the yellowish pages of a dusty book. She fished out the book and coughed when some of the dust flew into her face, then she sneezed a few times. “Whoo! This shit is old as hell. Now, let’s see here...hm?”

One of the photos seemed to be more recent, at least within the last five years.

It was a photo of the Black Coyotes sitting around a table, looks of anger on their faces while Ryad stood beside the table with Kelvin and another person beside them. Azucena squinted as she brought the photo closer to her face. She couldn’t see the person’s face very well but she could tell that it was a woman, a tall woman who seemed to be scowling at the scene before them.

Azucena sat down on the ground and continued to look through the book to see if she could find something else to help them.

“Well, well, well. Found the first meeting photo, I see. I thought Little ol’ Jackal threw that away. Funny story: the guy who took the photo died the next day after he made a joke to release it to a newspaper company. Those were good times.”

The voice made Azucena jump to her feet and draw her gun from her waistband as she turned to see who had entered the basement. She growled when the woman pulled her bandana down, allowing Azucena to see her face; she quickly realized it was similar to Eliza’s description earlier. A bit shorter than Azu herself, snow white hair, blue eyes, and the scars…

Then the scent of river water filled her senses.

“Who sent you? How did you get in here? Answer me or I’ll put a bullet between those pretty eyes of yours.”

A chuckle was the woman’s response to Azu’s words. “Why thank you. I appreciate your compliment, but who sent me is none of your concern. You can put the gun down, I just want a little chat. I told your boys that I was a friend of Red’s. Having information on some of the omegas really helps when you need something.” She casually descended the steps and pulled out a chair to sit in. She paused before sitting to turn the chair around so that her torso rested against the back of it.

Despite the woman’s words, Azucena refused to set her gun down, but she relaxed slowly and took her own seat across the table. “State your business. Are you a  _ tombo _ ?”

“I’m simply here to deliver a message, especially since it seems that my previous one sparked a small investigation. You and Elena have beautiful mates. Didn’t take either of you for the nerdy type. It’d be a real shame if something, I don’t know, happened to them?”

Before Azucena could make a move, the woman had already drawn her own handgun. “I wouldn’t make any dumb decisions unless you want to see Grace and Eliza’s names in the obituary.” She took out a cigarette and kicked her feet up on the table. “Oh, and the name’s Karhu, leader of the Black Coyotes. Pleasure to make to your acquaintance ”

* * *

“So, have you and Elena hooked up yet?”

The question caught Eliza off guard, causing her to choke on her coffee. She paused her walking to cover her mouth with her arm, face turning bright red as she tried to clear her airway.

Grace stopped beside Eliza and crossed her arms impatiently. “Have you?”

Eliza frowned deeply at her fellow omega who continued to stand there with a raised brow. “Oh, thanks Grace, I’m fine, thank you for asking. What’s it to you anyway if we’ve hooked up?”

The younger woman rolled her eyes and gently nudged Eliza’s arm. “We all can sense the sexual tension between you two. Elena practically gets a boner any time you’re in the room. I would say go for it. Fuck the investigation for like two seconds and get your guts all-”

“Nope, no! I don’t want you to finish that sentence. No one is getting their guts rearranged, no one is mating. Not until this whole thing is over, got it? Alright, Prego, let’s just hurry up and get to where we need to go before I get tired of you.” Eliza fixed the strap of her bag over her shoulder and walked ahead of Grace.

“You know, maybe you’d be less uptight if you just let Elena bend you over her couch. I’m just saying,” Grace mumbled as she trailed behind Eliza. The red haired woman rolled her eyes and continued walking while the Asian woman continued to bug her about getting laid.

It only took them about ten minutes to get to the office of The L.A. Times. Grace raised an eyebrow when they entered the building. It was so much larger than she had anticipated with a reception desk right in the middle of the lobby. The woman behind the desk seemed friendly, and familiar, as she smiled at Eliza and nodded towards the elevator. “Hey, Harry said there were two journalists here to see you. He tried calling you a few times, says they wanted a word about one of your _Serpientes_ articles. This your girlfriend? Thought you were trying to smash that cute brunette from the club?”

Eliza glanced at Grace and made a face, which she quickly apologized for to the younger woman. “Uh, no. It’s the brunette’s friend, she’s, uh, shadowing me today. But thanks, Tina. I’ll see you later. Bye bye!”

Grace frowned at Eliza when her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled towards the elevators. “Hey, what gives?”

“You’re going to be quiet until I speak to you. The last thing we need right now is for someone to recognize you’re a Serpent. I have no idea who these journalists will be, but if they catch wind of what we’re doing, that’s the end for everyone.” The ding of the elevator forced Eliza to finally let go of Grace’s wrist who thanked her quietly for doing so. As soon as the doors opened, Eliza saw Harry conversing excitedly with two unfamiliar faces. Her attention was drawn to Grace when she whispered something Eliza didn’t expect.

“Red, those are Coyotes…”

That wasn’t good at all.

Before Eliza could lead Grace away from the trip, Harry greeted her. “Ah, Eliza, there you are! I’ve been trying to reach you, and I see you brought a friend. Hello, the name is Harry. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He held out his hand for Grace, his smile slowly fading when she continued to hesitate. “Well, that’s okay. Cohen, these two lovely journalists have been waiting to speak with you. Kelvin Hernandez and Avery Blisk, both amazing writers from LA Weekly. They tried getting in contact with you, but alas, it seems that none of us can this morning.”

Eliza glanced over at Kelvin and Avery, blinking at them while they just waved at her, pens in hand. Kelvin spoke first, walking up to the Israeli woman with a forced smile on his face. “Ah, Ms. Cohen, it is an honor to meet you. There is so much I want to ask you, so much I want to talk about. Would you mind doing an interview with us? Avery and I, haha, we’ve kept up with your articles for months!”

Avery rolled her eyes and gently nudged Kelvin to the side. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eliza. And yes, Kelvin and I are big fans of your work. We were given the green light to interview you for our own article with LA Weekly. I know, it’s weird to have a journalist from one company write about another journalist for their own paper.” The brunette held out her hand and smiled softly when Eliza shook it.

“Where are my manners,” Kelvin turned to Grace and nodded to her in greeting. There was an odd look in his eyes, and Grace didn’t like it one bit. “Grace, it is nice to see you again. It’s been years since I’ve last seen you. You look good.” He playfully saluted the Asian woman and turned to Avery.

“Harry here was telling us you’re a sucker for coffee. Maybe we can talk more over some cappuccinos and parfaits?”

Eliza glanced over at her boss, shrinking slightly under his gaze. How could she say no after that. The last thing she wanted was for Harry to suspect something was going on between them. “Yeah, sure. Just let me grab some things from my desk and the conference room, then we can go.” She took Grace’s hand once more and escorted her towards her office near the back of the building. When they were inside, Eliza quickie closed and locked the door behind them. “Grace, why are they here? How do you know them?”

Grace shook her head and took out her phone while Eliza rounded the oak desk in the middle of the room. “Kelvin was a Serpiente before he was a Coyote. I’m going to call Azu and let her know what’s been going on.” She found Azucena’s contact and pressed the call button. Only when it rang too many times did she begin pacing. Before she ended the call, the sound of someone answering made her stop. “Azu?”

“Sorry, princess. Your mate is busy taking care of some gang business. I can definitely pass on a message for you.”

The accented voice on the line was not one Grace recognized, and it worried her immensely. “Who is this, and where is Azu?”

“She’s right here with me, but she’s a little...occupied right now so she can’t speak. Oh, do me a favor, princess. Tell Blisk and Hernandez I said hello.”

Just before Grace could ask anything else, the line disconnected, leaving them in silence.

“Eliza, we need to go back. Something is very wrong.”

Eliza stuffed her bag with several folders and a few books, but she paused at Grace’s words. They didn’t have time to go back. Avery and Kelvin were waiting for them, and bailing would definitely cause a scene. “We can’t. It’s too risky especially with two of the Coyotes in the next room. I’m sure nothing is going to happen. If it is the Coyotes, then they’ll play it smart. For now, we follow any and all instructions these two give us. Got it?”

As much as she hated to admit it, Grace knew Eliza was right. The last thing any of them wanted was to put the gang in jeopardy, especially with Elena and Emmanuelle hospitalized. “Fine. But the moment something goes awry, we slip away. Understood?”

Eliza swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah. Loud and clear.”

* * *

Karhu took a long drag of the cigarette between her fingers as she hung up the phone and tossed the device onto the floor beside Azucena’s body. She flicked what was left of the bud and crushed it beneath her boot to smother it.

“Come on, get up. You call yourself an alpha and can’t even defend yourself? How fucking pathetic is that. Maybe Grace deserves someone who can actually stick up for their crew. I know a few alphas who would love to make your lady their bitch. Red too. Lots of alphas would love an unmarked omega.”

Azucena coughed harshly, spitting out a decent amount of blood onto the concrete beneath her. Her vision was beginning to haze and she was sure something was broken. She had no idea what set the young woman off, and right now she didn’t really care. She just wanted the pain to go away. She wanted to retaliate after what Karhu said about Grace and Eliza, but she couldn’t find the strength to pick herself up. When she tried to hold herself up on her forearms, they would give out, forcing a grunt from her when she hit the ground again.  _ Come on, Azu. Get up! Everyone’s life is on the line at this point. Say something, dumb alpha! _

“You don’t even have anything to say. Of fucking course. Look here, Quispe. My gang will continue to work in the shadows, and if I catch word that Elena and that fucking journalist start snooping again, I will not hesitate to kill you or anyone else in this building. Especially Grace and Eliza. Do not put our name in the fucking papers.” Karhu bared her teeth and used her foot to kick Azu’s phone further away from her when she noticed the hand inching towards it. She was standing on thin ice with the _Serpientes_ , but she didn’t care right now. “I’ll be back soon. And next time I won’t be alone.”

The Peruvian woman watched Karhu’s figure walk away before she disappeared up the stairs and out the door.  _ Miercoles, I’m really going to die here, aren’t I? No, get up. Call someone. Call Red... _

Those were her last thoughts before she let herself relax, and suddenly, she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always appreciated!


	11. An Eye for An Eye - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Coyotes to be dealt with. Elena can't let them get away with tarnishing the Serpientes name any longer. At least, that's what the plan was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao y'all probably thought I abandoned this work like all the other incompletes, didn't ya? Nah, I could never. I have plans for it, just haven't been much in a writing mood these past few weeks/months. Been dealing with lots of health stuff mentally and physically, but I think I am faring far better than before. Still not quite done, but we're a lot better.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy! Sorry it's so short!

_ A new wave of attempted murders have surfaced across Los Angeles. It is suspected that the Black Coyotes gang are behind the attack, and authorities are still… _

* * *

Elena sighed as she stared at the ceiling, mind occupied by the last few days. Everything had become so hectic in such a short amount of time, and she wondered where it all went wrong. Was it the moment she decided to run her mouth to Kelvin? Or was it when she took Eliza under her wing? No one knew the answer to that question, not even her.

“Ms. Alvarez? You have a visitor.”

A knocking on her room door pulled her from her thoughts, and upon looking at the nurse who called her name, she realized someone else was with him. It was César, and he didn’t look too happy. The nurse let César into the room and left them alone, closing the door to give them privacy.

“Elena, it is nice to see you again. You look well. How are you feeling?” The young alpha quickly took the seat next to Elena’s bedside and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. He looked exhausted despite the genuine smile on his face.

Elena just shook her head and shrugged. “A little sore, but I think they’re going to release me later this evening. Kind of heard the doctors talking about it. Have you heard anything about Emma?”

César nodded and gave her a gentle smile. “The doctors said she is doing a lot better than they assumed. And, you won’t believe it, but Taina is here as well. She said she will come say hi when she’s finished seeing Emmanuelle. Back to her, she seems to be healing a little faster than anticipated. She could be returning home soon.”

“Wait, Taina was already released?” Elena felt the edges of her lips twitch at the news. She had been waiting months for their fellow member to be released.

“Yes. We will celebrate later. Right now, we need to talk. I know you’re still recovering, but we have a problem, and I didn’t want to bring this up, but you’re not the only reason I came to the hospital…”

-

_ César was sitting at the table in the living room when he noticed Karhu coming up from the basement. She didn’t even acknowledge him on her way out, which struck him as odd. He waited until she exited the front door before he set down his book and made his way down the stairs. _

_ Upon entering the basement, he furrowed his brow when he didn’t see Azucena anywhere. “Tia?” He looked around and squinted when he noticed the older woman’s body laying on the other side of the table, lifeless. His heart dropped when he neared her and witnessed the blood stained concrete. “Oh no. Tia, can you hear me? Tia!” He kneeled on the ground and pressed two fingers to the spot just under her jaw. There was a pulse, but it was faint. She needed medical attention. Her lip was cut and nose bruised, it seemed to be broken as well. There was blood pooled beneath her and he didn’t want to know where it was coming from. _

_ “Come on, tia,” he mumbled as she carefully picked her up, holding her tight against his chest as he climbed back up the steps. _

_ It took him some time to get her in the car; the one time him being smaller than his aunt became a disadvantage. _

_

“Who did it?”

“One of the Coyotes I’m sure. Do you know a woman, a little taller than Titi? She has white hair and her face-”

“Korhonen…” Elena closed her eyes and gripped the blanket tightly. She should’ve known Kelvin wasn’t behind everything.

“Look, you can blame me for this, but I must know. Elena, if I may, what are we up against here? How much more are we going to lose against them?”

For once, Elena didn’t have the answer. They were running around partially blind at this point, and their rivals were still ahead of the game. She was going to lose more members than needed trying to go after them directly. “I...I honestly don’t know. Where are Eliza and Grace right now?”

César shrugged slightly. “Back at the Times.”

“Fuck...I need to get out of here, right now…”

“No, you need to stay and rest until you’re released. You were stabbed, not pushed. Look, I’m going to talk with everyone’s doctors. You should call the girls. Make sure they’re okay, and up to date.” He squeezed her hand once more and got out of the chair to leave.

Meanwhile, Elena grabbed her phone from the bedside table and pulled up Eliza’s contact. Red. Her thumb hovered over the call button. Why was she suddenly so nervous? Was she afraid to find out that something happened due to her carelessness?

Before she could press the button, her phone began ringing. It was Eliza herself. Elena wasted no time in answering the call.

“Hey, beautiful. Missed my voice already?”

_ “Elena, as much as I’d love to sit here and chat, we have a problem. Two of the coyotes are here at the Times. Grace called Amaru a few minutes ago and someone else answered the phone. We think she’s in trouble.” _

“So whoever hurt Azu spoke to you guys? Dammit...Look, Red, I don't know what they are planning, but you two need to be very careful. Azu is here in the hospital as we speak. She’s in pretty bad shape. Eliza, promise me something…”

_ “Only if you promise me something.” _

Elena swallowed hard and nodded to herself. “Anything, Red.”

_ “Please promise me that after today we are ending this once and for all. I’m going to release an article before it’s too late. I want to help you guys out. Plus, I have a friend who is the sister of a cop. I can get her involved. She can be trusted.” _

The alpha could feel her heart racing at Eliza’s words, and something told her to tell her no, to keep her out of as much trouble as she could, but instead of refusing it, she simply said, “Only if you promise that no matter what happens, you’ll do the right thing.”

_ “I’ll see you later, Elena.” _

The line dropped after a few seconds and Elena closed her eyes in frustration. She hoped they could end it once and for all, and soon.

* * *

“Grace, do me a favor and grab my phone. Passcode is 050451.”

Grace did as she was instructed and unlocked the phone within seconds. 

“Go to my contacts and look for the name Benji. Call them, put them on speaker.” As Eliza gave the younger woman her instructions, she was pulling up her article on her laptop as well as the company’s public blog. She was going to submit this article now. Whatever happens afterwards would be dealt with when they got there.

_ “Good day, beautiful. What can I do for you?” _

Grace raised an eyebrow at Eliza, a smirk growing on her face at the greeting.

Eliza scrunched up her nose and leaned forward as she typed away. “Nokk, I’m going to publish something on the blog. I need you to take care of something for me.”

_ “Anything for you, Ellie. You name it.” _

“You’re going to tell me I’m crazy, but I need you to come pack my office after I'm fired, and I need you to get Zofia and her squad out here right now. She’s the only officer we can trust right now.”

_ “Fired? Eliza, what are you publishing?” _

There was a moment of silence before the Israeli woman responded. “The truth.” Not even a second later, her article was on the front page of the company’s blog for all to see. She knew that most of their avid readers would be checking their notifications any minute now. She knew that the two Coyotes in the main office would catch wind of it, and all she could hope was that her and Grace could make it out before things got worse.

_ “Eliza Cohen, what the fuck are you thinking publishing this?! They’re going to kill you when they find out, are you crazy? Eliza, nobody can lose you...I can’t lose you!” _

“Nokk, tell Zofia we need her. Don’t worry about me right now. I know what I’m doing. I think. Look, just come get my things, and I’ll keep you updated.”

Before Nokk could respond, Eliza hung up the phone and closed her laptop, hurriedly storing it back in her bag. They didn’t have much time before the Coyotes in the main office caught wind of her stunt.

“Eliza, what the hell did you do,” Grace asked, a hint of anger laced in her words. Just as she was going to get an answer, there was a harsh knocking on the office door.

_ "We know you’re in there, Eliza Cohen. Just open the door for us, we have a few words of criticism about your article.” _

It was Avery. But how did she get past Harry? Eliza mumbled under her breath as she pushed everything into her bag. The only other way out was the window, but they were on the upper floors. They’d surely die if they tried to jump.

“Eliza, what happened to doing what they wanted?”

There was a moment of silence before Eliza swallowed and responded. “I’m going to give myself over. I know it sounds absurd, but listen to me.” She paused when the knocking became louder and more frequent. “They want me, I’ve been the problem from the start. The city knows the truth, it’s out there. Maybe if I turn myself in, they’ll leave you guys alone.”

Grace furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the door coming off its hinges.

“Time’s up,  _ Serpientes _ .” Kelvin stepped over the door and raised his gun to Eliza first before pointing it at Grace. “Hands up, on your knees, don’t fucking say anything. Don’t move.”

The young woman nodded slowly and abided by his commands, holding her hands by her head and dropping to her knees. She watched the barrel of his gun follow her every move, and it scared her. All it would take to end her life is one wrong move.

“Well, it if isn’t Eliza fucking Cohen. You have some big ass balls publishing that article. I have a few complaints.” Avery stepped up to the Israeli journalist and pressed her own handgun under the woman’s jaw, finger gently pressing on the trigger. In her other hand was her phone, a tab opened to the journal entry Eliza just published. She began to read...

“A new wave of attempted murders have surfaced across Los Angeles. It is suspected that the Black Coyotes gang are behind the attacks, and authorities are turning blind eye to the cases. Evidence and verbal confessions may have proven that the Mason Myers case, and the jewelry store heist, were all under the table jobs. Could they be pocketing more money to allow these crimes to go on? Certain California authorities are not to be trusted until they are replaced, especially the chief of the station.”

Eliza swallowed hard when Avery finished reading the article, but that wasn’t even the worst part. She had gone as far as to release the names of each Coyote she knew.

_ Bosak, where are you? _

“You know what, Red? We thought you were smarter than this, but putting our names out like that? You must really want to die.” Avery licked her lips and moved the gun to rest against Eliza’s forehead, her finger now pressing the trigger down a little more. “Well, I’m more than happy to grant your wish.”

Before Avery could finish what she started, the sound of heavy boots echoed down the hall before a group of armored officers stepped into the office, weapons drawn. “Freeze, don’t move! Put your weapons down and hands up, that is an order!”

Kelvin glanced at his partner, waiting to see what she would do, but she was taking too long to move, so he surrendered first. He moved his gun away from Grace and slowly kneeled on the ground, placing his gun a few inches away from him. “Avery, please. We won’t win here…”

The blue eyed beta growled to herself at his words, but she knew he was right. There was a whole team around them, and their lives were not worth a kill. Yes, it was their mission to get rid of Eliza, but the longer Avery sat there, the more she realized that this whole thing was a mess. They were fighting a constant war that had no reason to be fought, so she surrendered. “You got lucky this time, omega. We may have had mercy on you, but they will not be so lenient with them.” Just as she finished speaking, she threw her weapon to the side and raised her hands to place them behind her head. No more than three seconds passed before she was being grabbed by two officers and dragged to the floor before she was handcuffed. Kelvin received the same treatment and he cursed in Spanish when they were both taken out of the room and down the hall.

Zofia ordered the rest of her men to search the perimeter for any remaining Coyotes and contacted the station to let them know the two were coming in. “You two okay?”

“Just fine,” Eliza responded quickly. There was much on her mind right now. Who was Avery referring to when she said “them”?

Grace wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. She was still a bit shaken up and wanted nothing more than to make sure her mate was okay. “Can you take us to Reagen Med? I’d like to see my partner.” Upon receiving a raised brow in question she continued. “She was admitted this morning and I want to make sure she is okay. We think she was attacked by another Coyote…”

“I see. Yeah, I’ll take you guys. Gather your things, we’ll talk on the way there.” With that, the officer escorted the women out of the office and down the hall. She waved Harry over on their way out and told him to close the office for the day. They were going to run an investigation soon.

* * *

“Say, Kodiak, when are you two going to have pups?”

Myra and Kody were currently camping out on the rooftop of a building just a street down from Reagan Medical Center. They had set up camp the night before and awoke before sunrise to start their mission. They’d been keeping an eye on Elena’s room for the past few hours, both taking turns staring down the barrel of the sniper rifle they brought with them.

It was currently Kody’s turn to keep watch of the roof’s doors to make sure no one came up and disturbed them. The question was one that caught her off guard, but she didn’t show it and instead huffed before answering. “Whenever we feel like it. It’s dangerous for us to have any right now though, and if I’m honest, Eryka’s been kind of acting different lately.”

The alpha let out a gruff sound at the statement and reached up to mess with the optics on the rifle. “Aren’t we all? This is the end of the war. You can’t blame us for being more cautious than usual. Though, you both are smart for making that choice…”

The Italian woman noticed the change in the alpha’s tone, and she became worried. “My, what are you not telling us?”

Before they could answer the omega’s question, they held up their hand to silence her and focused on the window. “Red’s alive.”

“What did you just say,” Kody growled, climbed over their back to peer down the scope. There in Elena’s room was Zofia and Eliza. If Eliza was alive, then that meant Avery and Kelvin didn’t kill her. Where were they?

“What do we do now? Do we kill her?”

“No, don’t take a single shot. We need to stay hidden for now.” The new voice made them jump, both letting out twin sighs of relief upon seeing Karhu walking towards them. “We have a bigger problem. We’ve been snuffed out.”   
  
Myra shoved Kody off of their back and sat up to face their leader. “What do you mean we’ve been snuffed out?”   


The leader didn’t say anything, instead she held out a packet of papers for them to look at. It was Eliza’s newest article printed out for them to read. “The others have been locked up. No doubt Kelvin will run his mouth for his freedom.”

“You question my brother’s loyalty?”

“To save his own ass? Of course. Any of us would do it. Wouldn’t you?”

If they were honest, they’d do it in a heartbeat, but they had their reasons. “Fine, I get your point. So, what do we do now?”

Karhu took out a cigarette and her light, pausing to hum for a few seconds. “We go for the omegas. We get them, Elena and Azucena will try to come for us in blind rage. Azu’s already had her warning from me. We take them out from there. Kody here can plan this out.”   
  
“And what are you going to do, my dear,” Kody asked as she began disassembling the weapon.

“I’m going to have a nice talk with Harry.”

If the Serpientes thought they were in trouble now, Eliza might have just made it all worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, feedback is appreciate and I do take constructive criticism.


End file.
